Glee Randomness set to music
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: A bunch of pairings all sacrificed to the randomness of my iTunes player and a number randomizer. Ratings vary per ficlet. has any thing from Angst/Hurt/comfort/fluff/ect.
1. Chapter 1

**So I want to apologize for this one because I tried to do it traditionally like only write in the song time NOOOOOPE. And it just wouldn't write itself no matter how many times I listened to the song. They do get better after this.**

**Reason it's written this way: The song just seemed to have three personalities in it. So I wrote this from Sam's POV but used the lyrics to give each boy their personality. **

**Warnings: Auish, Questionable con, oral sex, swearing.**

**Pairing-**Sam/Puck/Dave –suggested by SouthernHemmy

Song- '**Believe'- Breaking Benjamin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own 'Believe' Braking Benjamin does.**

The party was like any party loud music and underage drinking. Another football cheerio celebration and hell they had earned it. It was kind of strange without Quinn, Santana, and Brittany but it wasn't like he was looking for them. No he was looking for Puck who had wandered off a while ago. Sam was only buzzed he wasn't about to stumble to the motel blind drunk. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go home at all. He finally got a night to be a teenager and he was being mildly responsible. He stumbled upstairs to think about where Puck had gone. The music dimmed a bit but still pounded below him. Maybe that was the only reason he ever heard them.

_Don't tread the water  
>Just stay still<br>I'll not be bothered  
>By you until<br>I'm picking sides  
>And pulling the strings<em>

Puck was leaning against a dresser head back as he moaned. Sam was a bit surprised he was sure Lauren had Puck on a chastity leash or something. He was going to leave him to it till Puck started talking. "Shit Karofsky you suck cock like a pro." Sam blinked, alright, either he was drunker then he thought or if what he heard was true Puck and Karofsky were. "I might just be persuaded to forgive ya if your mouth is this good all the time.

_I'm living lies  
>And shedding the skin<br>I'm open wide  
>And letting you in<br>I'm wronging rights  
><em>

"Fuck you Puckerman." Wow that really was Karofsky down there. Sam leaned over and knocked over a basket. Both teens looked at him. Karofsky shot up and went to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Puck growled fisting the larger teens shirt. "You're not done apologizing yet. Sam either shut the door or get out."

"Let go Puckerman you said no one would come up here." The panic on his face kind of tugged at Sam's heart strings.

_Believe  
>I don't care what you want<br>I just want mine  
>Shut up<br>Smart little bitch_

"On your knees and finish your apology." Puck growled.

"Alright Puck I think you've had a little too much." Sam said approaching them. Karofsky was a jerk but that didn't give Puck any right to force him into anything.

"Shove it Evans he was just fine with sucking my cock till you came along." Puck snapped.

_I don't need lies  
>I don't care what you want<br>I just want mine_

"Puck just because he said yes doesn't mean he can't say no."

"I don't need any favors from you." Sam turned his attention to Karofsky. The hell? Sam was trying to be the good guy. Dave's lips were red and swollen from having them around Puck's dick.

"Shit this blows. And not even in the good way." Puck gave Karofsky a shove. Apparently intoxicated and not expecting it he fell. Sam rushed to ease his fall and ended up under the bigger teen. Puck was laughing above them.

"Damnit Puck you're not usually a mean drunk." Sam growled as they worked to right themselves. They were both kneeling. Sam went to glare up at Puck and came face to uhhh dick with Puck's, well yeah. Wow there was a reason the girls sang his praises.

"You know I always wondered if those big lips of yours were good at something." Puck stroked himself and Sam licked his lips.

_Get up  
>Force it to fit<br>Confined inside_

"Suck blondie." Sam looked up he always had a thing for dominate partners. Quinn and Santana were perfect examples. He hadn't been with anyone in a while and Puck's command had put the thought there. "Come on one of you. It's been to fucking long."

"Well it would be helping a bro out." Sam replied glancing toward Karofsky before leaning forward to run his tongue up Puck's length. They both seemed shocked by his actions but who cared.

_Don't pull me under  
>Into the deep<br>I often wonder  
>How it should be<em>

He was getting into it when a warm body settled closer to his and Dave was taking what he couldn't fit into his own mouth. Puck groaned above them clutching at the top of the dresser. Sam pulled off and sought to kiss Dave around Puck's manhood. If he was doing this he was doing this his way.

_I'm picking sides  
>And pulling the strings<br>I'm living lies  
>And shedding the skin<br>I'm open wide  
>And letting you<br>I'm wronging rights_

They moved toward the tip together and Sam straddled Dave's thigh. Dave moaned into their kiss as Sam rocked against him. He pulled away. "I'll give you a choice. Suck Puck and I'll do you or suck me and I'll take care of Puck. As it to answer Dave took Puck into his mouth.  
><em><br>Believe  
>I don't care what you want<br>I just want mine  
>Shut up<br>Smart little bitch  
>I don't need lies<br>I don't care what you want  
>I just want mine<br>Get up  
>Force it to fit<br>Confined inside_

Sam moved away and worked on freeing Dave from his jeans. Dave moaned around Puck which made Puck moan above them. Sam couldn't really admire Dave with such little light so he sized him up with his tongue followed by his lips.

Sam wasn't surprised when Puck came before either of them Sam didn't know how long they'd been at it before he stumbled in. "Thanks slut." Was all he said as he tucked himself away and left. Dave moved to push him off. Sam just sucked harder gripping Dave's thighs with a moan. He'd gotten a taste of Dave and he wasn't going to stop.

_I don't care what you want  
>I just want mine<br>I don't care what you want  
>I just want mine<br>Shut up  
>Smart little bitch<br>I don't need lies  
>I don't care what you want<br>I just want mine  
>Get up<br>Force it to fit  
>Confined inside<br>My dead eyes_

Dave came with a low groan Sam had little choice but to swallow. He sat up licking his lips Dave refused to look at him. Sam frowned and placed a hand on his thigh. "Dave?"

"Just leave." Sam felt stung by the hollow sound in the other teens voice.

"We won't tell if you won't." Sam said standing up still painfully hard in his jeans. All he got was a stiff nod. Sam left the room really confused. He had no idea what he'd walked in on and no idea what had went wrong. He'd chosen Karofksy's side when Puck had wanted to force him back into a blow job. Then Karofsky had acted like he'd just been forced.

Maybe if he could collect Puck the other gleek would let him crash at his house. Neither of them had drove so if he got the go ahead maybe he would indulge enough to drink those dead looking hazel eyes out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reason it's written this way: The song is just one of those sweet couple songs so I couldn't resists a little flashback sweet couple. One of the only songs that was easy to work with too.**

**Warnings: Auish I guess, future fic, swearing, implied sexual encounters**

**Pairing-** DaveBlaine **suggested by** Utena-Puchiko-nyu (((sorry my bad had this in the wrong place before ^_^)))

Song- **There You Are -Martina McBride **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own 'There You Are', Martina McBride does**

_There you are in the early light of day  
>There you are in the quiet words I pray<br>I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
>Of the perfect love we've made<br>_

Blaine woke up to a sight that had grown to be the most precious sight in the world. His lover still sound asleep face relaxed all the worry lines gone. Sometimes Blaine wondered if he would have ever made it without the larger man laying beside him. They'd bumped into each other after a few years and even with their differences in their younger years became easy friends. Friends progressed to best friends who would do anything. When Blaine's boyfriend had cheated on him and kicked Blaine out with nowhere to go his friend's apartment was open to him.

_Every time I turn around  
>When I'm lost and when I'm found<br>Like an angel standing guard  
>There you are<em>

When Blaine had told Kurt that he was falling in love with David Karofsky Kurt had looked at him like he'd grown two heads. Blaine couldn't help it David had just been there for him. Kurt had cautioned him that he was just seeing a safe rebound in David and not to get his hopes up. At the time he'd only been living with David for a month.

David played professional hockey so he was gone from September to April. At the start of exhibition season David sounded sure the team he was one would do well. At regular season he told Blaine he'd be back in New York by April. In those months he expected to find himself realizing Kurt had been right. When David came back in April Blaine knew he was head over heels and so screwed and Kurt was so very wrong.

Blaine had tried to keep things normal acting like the friend that had missed his roommate. Blaine had wanted to jump to bigger man and kiss him instead. Apparently a month of him acting strange was too much for David. Blaine would never forget the conversation.

"That's it!" David had slammed down his fork making Blaine jump in his seat. "What the fuck is going on with you?" Blaine had felt his blood run cold.

"I assure you I don't know what you're getting at. I wish you wouldn't yell I am sitting right here." Blaine had replied in a calm manner setting his own fork on the napkin it had started out on. Table manners drilled into his head all his life just wouldn't go away.

"Bull shit Blaine you've been acting funny ever since I got back. You make distance between us all the time. Before I never even noticed if we brushed against each other." Yes his mind took that the wrong way at the time. "Hell I haven't had a conversation with you that hasn't been strained in some way. The apartment's still in one piece and nothing's gone missing." Blaine could only look down at his half eaten dinner.

"You've been gone for over half a year. Maybe it's just you forgot …"

"No don't feed me that bullshit." David got up and walked around the table. Blaine didn't feel like he was in danger. David had a temper but he never got violent. "Blaine I thought we were really good friends. What changed?"

"Nothing changed we're still good friends." Blaine got up appetite gone. He needed space to think. He needed to leave.

"Don't walk away from me Blaine." In a shocking act David had him pinned to the hallway wall. Blaine flinched and that seemed to break David. "I'm sorry." David hung his head but Blaine was still caged between his arms. "I just…I don't want to lose you and I just don't know what I did."

"You didn't do anything David. You're perfect. It's me." Blaine looked down at their shoes. "I should be the one that's sorry."

_Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe  
>You're watching over me there you are<em>

_When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night  
>Search for the brightest star<br>There you are_

"Blaine take a breath before you start to hyperventilate." David rubbed his shoulders but his intentions of helping just made tears come. "Blaine please you're freaking me out."

"I'm in love with you." Blaine gasped out. The silence was deafening. Strong fingers tilted his head up and he shut his eyes.

"Blaine look at me. I can stand here all night." Blaine opened his eyes scared of what he'd find.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Well I don't want Kurt thinking I forced a kiss on you." David had smiled teasingly.

"Please." Blaine sighed.

Their first kiss had led to much more and Blaine never regretted a moment. They had slow intense sex that made Blaine see white in the end.

_There you are in standing in a crowded room  
>There you are the earth and I'm the moon<br>My desire is to stand by the fire  
>That burns inside of you<em>

_Every time I turn around  
>When I'm lost and when I'm found<br>Like an angel standing guard  
>There you are<em>

Blaine had agreed to go to David's ten year reunion. David had never come out to people. Even living in New York he'd never really started. If someone knew they did if not he didn't advertise. Blaine was fine with that because David still took him out and put his arm around him. But these were his friends and classmates. "You look more nervous then me."

"Well I have a short temper when it comes to you. I just don't want anyone to say anything to you." Blaine replied leaning back in his seat.

"All that matters to me is that you, our parents, and our good friends are happy for us. I could care less what these people think." David parked and got out. Blaine followed him fixing David's tie before they entered. David chuckled at his fussing and kissed him. With the offer of his arm Blaine smiled at him and took it walking into the gym where music was softly playing. They had arrived a little late. David made sure he didn't let Blaine out of his reach as they mingled. Blaine didn't care David's warmth was always comforting to him._  
><em>  
><em>Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe<br>You're watching over me there you are  
>When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night<br>Searching for the brightest star  
>There you are<em>

When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night  
>Searching for the brightest star<br>There you are  
>There you are<br>There you are

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine nearly jumped out of the bed David laughed sleepily.

"Just about you." Blaine replied sheepishly. David smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. "More about our first kiss, and then last year when we went to your highschool reunion."

"And nothing happened, like I told you." Blaine rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Awe where you going? Don't want to look at me if I'm not sleeping?" Blaine laughed as he let David pull him back onto their bed.

"I just love watching you. You just look so peaceful." Blaine sighed and David kissed up his neck. "Not to be rude but I think we should brush our teeth. You smell like stale beer and I'm sure I don't smell much better."

"I guess even love can't over ride morning breath." David sighed and let Blaine go. "But after can we come back to bed?"

"I'll think about it." Blaine said earning him a gentle swat to his bare back side as he got out of bed again.

"Tease." David grumbled throwing the blankets back to follow him into the bathroom. They playfully shoved for use of the mirror and sink laughing around their toothbrushes. "There all clean." David said as he rinsed his brush off.

"I'll go make coffee."

"Oh no you don't." David wrapped his arms around Blaine the hairs on his chest prickling against his back. Hands, calloused from years of sports, trailed up his lightly haired chest making Blaine shiver. "I say we go back to bed." He tilted Blaine's head up meeting his gaze. "Or are you too sore? You don't have to hide it Blaine you know I hate it when you do that."

"I'm not too sore I promise. I was just teasing you." Blaine smirked. "Last time I teased you though you took me on the kitchen table." David closed his eyes and groaned behind his teeth. Blaine could feel the twitch of interest. "I was thinking we could use some of that empty counter space." David pressed a hard kiss to Blaine's lips making them both moan.

"You go start on that coffee I'll join you in a minute." David released him and Blaine sauntered into their kitchen/dinning room with a huge grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reason it's written this way: Well doing projects in glee seem to make couples so why not. Side note anything ( between) is English and please forgive me if my French is off.**

**Warnings: Au, handjob, four boys getting their lipsmack on, a little dominance play, slutty Puck, swearing**

**Pairing-** KurtxDavexPuckxSam **suggested by **TheFutureMrKarofsky

Song- **The Game-Trapt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own The Game, Trapt does**

_How have you been, nice to see you again  
>How quickly these conversations seem to end<br>You meet a friend, every now and then  
>How quickly these relations turn into trends<em>

Kurt was back at McKinley and apparently free. Bullying had chased him out of McKinley and a broken heart had chased him right back. Well after another apology from Karofsky and assurance Kurt could walk the halls in relative safety. The glee guys were all on guard and the girls took to walking him to class since there was always at least one other glee member in class with him, except French. In French he was alone because no one else took French. Except that there was a completely new face in his advanced French class. David Karofsky. His table was the only one that had an open seat so with a steadying breath he took a seat stiffly beside him. "Vous n'avez pas à regarder comme je vais te manger." (You don't have to look like I'm going to eat you.) Kurt whipped his head around and just stared. "My mother was from France. I've been speaking it since I could first talk."

"Then why are you in a class for it?" Kurt asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well I don't know how to read or write it as well."

"Oh." And that was the end of the conversation.

Even more shocking was that David was sitting in Glee. Now it made sense that no one seemed bothered by David being around him. Kurt still sat on the other side of the room. When Mercedes entered she joined him. "How long has that been going on?" Kurt gestured to Sam and Puck who were leaning against each other. They weren't obvious about it but Kurt knew a couple when he saw them.

"Lauren smashed Puck's heart and Sam picked up the pieces. It must have gotten more serious over the summer." She replied. Kurt made an 'o' out of his mouth and sat back in his seat looking at them again. Sam leaned up a bit and whispered something to Puck. Puck looked at Kurt and gave him a sultry smirk. Kurt felt his cheeks flush and he looked away.

Mr. Schue walked in perky as usual. "Alright guys first assignment of the year is to get into groups of four and pick a song and work it into a four part. I want one group of boys one of girls and two mixed." Kurt was feeling squished when Mercedes left his side to join Santana and Britany. He didn't even notice Puck, Sam, and David approach him.

"Hey Kurt want to join us?" Sam asked. Apparently they knew Kurt would be less likely to dismiss him right away. Kurt gave the room another glance before nodding. "Sweet. We're going to head over to Dave's. I'll ride with you if that's alright."

"Sure if you know where we're going then it will be easier then following." Kurt replied.

"Sweet. We figured we'll just go through songs till we can find one that just fits."

"I don't know if I have anything that can be broke into four parts." Kurt replied

"That's alright the task is to make a song into four parts. We have like a full range of vocals to work with. We'll kick total ass." Puck said with a smirk.

_Put all your walls up and open your windows  
>And close all your doors<br>You catch yourself standing in front of the mirror  
>And now you need more<em> 

Kurt had felt so awkward at Dave's house while the other three seemed perfectly at ease. If Kurt didn't know better Sam and Puck weren't the only part of the relationship. Sam easily touched Dave. Puck and Dave joked like they'd be friends for years. They tried to include Kurt. It wasn't their fault Kurt just couldn't get into their rhythm. Kurt wasn't one of them and feeling like he was intruding didn't help any.

He was sitting in front of his vanity working through his skincare routine thinking of an excuse to tell them he couldn't make it again the next afternoon. There was a knock on his door. "Yes?" Finn peeked in.

"Hey Kurt you got a minute?" Finn asked hesitating at the door.

"I do. Come on in." Finn looked relived and entered shutting the door behind him. He perched on the edge of Kurt's bed just behind him. "What can I do for you?" Kurt asked leaning over to make sure he didn't miss a spot.

"Well Puck called me and asked me to talk to you. He said you looked really uncomfortable with them today."

"I wasn't aware."

"Kurt be honest with me, we're brothers right?" Kurt hated when Finn played the brother card, Kurt just wasn't immune to that puppy look Finn gave.

"Alright fine honestly. No I wasn't all that comfortable. I mean Sam never did anything wrong he even got in a fight because of me. Noah's not as worrisome as he use to be but he still bullied me. "

"Dave's not going to hurt you Kurt. I mean yeah I'm the first make sure he's not going to but he's changed a lot while you were gone. He's got an awesome voice. Besides I bullied you and we're cool."

"I haven't gotten the time to know him like you guys. You honestly can't expect me to just up and pretend nothing happened. Today it was more I…I felt like I was intruding on something between the three of them."

"I know you didn't exactly come back because you wanted to but you shouldn't just close yourself off to us. We've been your friends longer." Kurt turned and gave Finn a smile.

"I just don't want to get hurt again." For the first time since the conversation started Finns usual look of confusion took over. "Tell Puck I'm just getting over my heartbreak and getting use to all the changes. I'll try harder."

"Cool." Finn seemed satisfied with Kurt's answer. "I know I said this already but you'll find someone better."

"Thanks Finn." Kurt got out of his chair and leaned over to hug Finn. He didn't believe Finn, Kurt was just so tired of one sided affections.

"No problem. Night little brother."

"Finn I'm older then you." Kurt huffed as Finn left with a laugh. Kurt sighed and pulled out his latest copy of vogue waiting for the lotions to sink in before he went to bed.

_So what do you wish for  
>To catch you as you're falling<br>So easy to ignore  
>But now you hear it calling again<em>

They'd picked a song. Kurt had never listened to Trapt it wasn't his type of music but he had to admit their song choice was rather easy to break up. "You know if you really think about it there are parts that apply to each of us. Like the chorus." Sam started the song again and without planning it they just broke it up when they reached the second part of the chorus.

_I wouldn't want to be you_

David sang taking over the first line.

_(This lonely game that you play)_

Sam sang to Dave giving him a sad look.

_Between your walls you confuse_

David sang to Kurt.

_(Every heart that you break)_

Kurt sang looking at Puck

_So afraid that you'll lose_

Puck sang back at Kurt

_(Always a void to replace)_

Dave sang to Sam  
><em>I wouldn't want to play you<em>  
>They joined in together.<p>

Sam stopped the song there. "See." He was grinning.

"I don't know if we're talking about ourselves or the person we sang to." David commented. Kurt shifted in his chair.

"I'd rather we not psychoanalyze ourselves based off a rock band song." He said making notes to the song in his spiral. "It sounds good and it's the only part we have completely split up."

"Dude, Kurt don't get so defensive." Puck sighed.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to me as dude." Kurt replied not looking at him.

"Kurt, est-ce moi? " (Kurt, is it me?) Dave asked out of the blue making them all look at him.

"Excusez-moi?" (Excuse me?) Kurt frowned in confusion what was David talking about.

"Vous êtes tendu tout le temps et vous agissez comme une chienne sur le but." (You're tense all the time and you are acting like a bitch on purpose.)

"Guys could you speak English?" Sam asked sensing a tension between them.

"Tu agis comme si c'était un procès d'être ici. Si je n'étais pas ici vous sentiriez-vous la même chose?" ( You're acting like it's a trial to be here. If I wasn't here would you feel the same?) Kurt worried his bottom lip and glanced down at his note book. "I see." Dave said in English getting up and making to leave.

"Dave." Puck grabbed the larger teens arm.

"It's not you." Kurt said softly. "I feel like I'm intruding on something." Kurt refused to look at any of them. "It's none of my business but…are you three together?" There was a long pause and Kurt felt himself blush darkly. He felt so embarrassed making such a wrong guess.

"Yes we are." Sam said gently. "And actually we haven't been honest with you Kurt." Kurt's head snapped up. "We kind of talked about it and thought if you spent some time with us that we could eventually get you to join us." Kurt gaped at them for a moment before snatching up his things and running out of the house. He didn't stop and no one reached out to grab him.

_You try and pretend, the truth is hard to bend  
>How easy these translations can be read<br>What if you were led to play a different game instead  
>How hard these frustrations are, they are to mend<br>_

On Friday they certainly weren't prepared, Kurt was avoiding all three of them. It was Puck that told his lovers to give Kurt his space and they'd just wing it. Kurt even sat on the other side of the room then them. When it was their turn the first part came out smoothly.

_Put all your walls up and open your windows  
>And close all your doors<br>You catch yourself standing in front of the mirror  
>And now you need more<em>

_So what do you wish for  
>To catch you as you're falling<br>So easy to ignore  
>But now you hear it calling again<em>

_I wouldn't want to be you  
>(This lonely game that you play)<br>Between your walls you confuse  
>(Every heart that you break)<br>So afraid that you'll lose  
>(Always a void to replace)<br>I wouldn't want to play you_

During the instrumental Kurt's voice took on the haunting tone as he sang out the almost missed 'you' tacked on to the end of the guitar riffs. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. They had decided to just let that part go it wasn't crucial to the song, or so they thought till Kurt sang them.

_Does it matter to you?_

_Does it matter to you?_

_Does it matter to you?_

Dave, Sam, and Puck took turns sating the line. They joined back in all together the chorus was the easiest to sound together on.

_Does it matter to what do you wish for  
>To catch you as you're falling<br>So easy to ignore  
>But now you hear it calling again<em>

_I wouldn't want to be you  
>(This lonely game that you play)<br>Between your walls you confuse  
>(Every heart that you break)<br>So afraid that you'll lose  
>(Always a void to replace)<br>I wouldn't want to play you_

_Just Wait_

_Just Wait_

_Just Wait_

_No!_

Kurt took over the repetitive line and Dave and Puck belted out the no at the end. They got a hardy round of applause from the other gleeks. "Wow guys that was pretty good. You must have put a lot of work into it."

"Actually Mr. Schue I skipped out on two days of practice." Kurt admitted softly.

"That's not like you Kurt. Try not to repeat that your team mates need you to practice just as hard. It's the same as if everyone in glee were practicing."

"I know I just had a few issues I needed to work out. I'm sorry for bailing on your guys with no notice."

"We'll since we still kicked ass I guess I can forgive you." Puck replied with his useualy 'I'm just that bad ass' grin.

"Noah language alright guys take a seat." They went back to their seats so the next group could perform.

It was Kurt that approached them after Glee. He fiddled with the strap of his bag for a moment working up the courage. "I really am sorry for running out on you guys."

"It's kind of our fault we put you in a strange position. Look would you mind if we talked about this elsewhere? It's not exactly a public conversation." Sam spoke.

"No one's going to be home today till around dinner. If you don't mind I'd rather have this conversation in a comfortable place."

"Sure no problem Kurt." Dave replied. "We'll meet you there alright?" Kurt nodded and left them to head for his car. He was home twenty minutes before they showed up. Kurt had them sit in the living room.

"Why did you tell me about why you wanted me to work on the song with you guys?"

"Um I think it's kind of my fault." Dave rubbed the back of his neck. "It kind of worked on me."

"Well no offence but I'm not you. And apparently you still haven't come out."

"No but we're alright with that. Dave's got his own issues to move through and we're there to support him when he's ready we'll be right there with him." Sam said taking one of Dave's hands in his. Kurt felt a pang of hurt and jealousy. Three guys he'd thought were completely straight not only were apparently not but they also had each other. Kurt was always openly gay and had no one. "It was my idea honestly." Sam added looking to Kurt. "Don't misunderstand this isn't some strange thing we're doing so we can all get off. It's more then that."

"We do keep it on the quiet side. It just doesn't feel right when Dave can't be part of PDA's." Puck spoke up for the first time. "It's not something we plan we just all kind of wanted you."

"I guess if I'm honest I'm flattered." Kurt said softly. "I know you know why I'm back. Finn's got a big mouth. And as much as I love Mercedes she just can't keep a secret." It was embarrassing why he'd come back but he just couldn't go another year around his ex. He'd used the excuse of missing New Directions with his dad.

"It's not like we're asking you to jump right into bed with us." Puck spoke earning him looks from the other two. Kurt was the only one to smile at him. "See Kurt finds it nice I'm thinking about what he's thinking." He tried to defend himself. Kurt laughed at their expressions.

"Well what he says is true. We, especially me, we want to go at your pace."

"Yeah Dave's joined us but he hasn't done more then give a blow…owe dude!" Puck rubbed his arm that a blushing David had punched.

"Honestly Puckerman you are tactless." Dave muttered.

"This is quickly going sour don't make me separate you two. I don't think we can do a repeat of last time, not in Kurt's living room."

"Last time?" Kurt asked before thinking. Dave's hand instantly went to Pucks mouth he was still blushing. Dave gasped and looked at Puck with hazed eyes.

"That's cheating." Dave said in a low voice. Puck just did it again. Kurt assumed he was licking Dave's hand. Kurt blushed and looked at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry Kurt but you know Puck."

"Hey you say that like being me is a bad thing." Puck said pulling back from Dave's hand. "I never hear you complain when I pin you against the wall." It was Sam's turn to blush.

"Alright let's just take a moment to stop and collect ourselves." Kurt spoke up. "Or I'm afraid I'm going to see more then I'm ready for."

"Trust me you'd enjoy it." Puck gave Kurt a lecherous grin. Sam stood up and hauled puck off the couch with him.

"For the love of God Puck stop before you scare him off." Sam whispered loudly. Kurt guessed he'd though they'd gone out of ear shot.

"I can't help it just thinking about having all three of you just makes me horny." Kurt giggled behind his hand. Dave just shook his head.

"It's probably pointless to scold him when I can still hear you." Kurt called putting on a look of pure innocence. He head Sam swear and Puck laugh. Dave was smiling. Kurt was feeling relaxed around them for the first time. Kurt stood and moved over to Dave. The jock was looking up at him with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. "David may I kiss you?" Kurt asked gently. Apparently he was shocked at the request. "Puck would be too eager and I think Sam would treat me a little too gently. I want to remember a kiss from you that wasn't so sudden and shocking." A guilty looked over came the larger teen. Kurt smiled sweetly and slid into his lap. He sat with his legs off to one side. "I'll take down my walls if you do." He said softly. "Not all at once just one at a time." Dave nodded and gently pulled Kurt down for a kiss. Their second kiss was a hundred times better. It started out soft but Dave found confidence and pressed a firmer kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt pulled back slowly. "You're a good kisser when you're not doing it out of desperation to get me to shut up." Dave laughed silently.

"That was so hot and there wasn't even tongue." Puck said breaking the mood. "Now how come he gets to kiss you?"

"I might if you can promise me you won't break my heart on purpose." Kurt replied with a devious smirk.

"Oh I think I like this side of you." Puck practically jumped onto the couch to leaning into Kurt's space and kissed him. What Puck lacked in finesse he made up for in talent. Kurt was forced to lean back against Dave's chest as Puck deepened their kiss. Kurt wasn't as naive as he'd once been. He was no stranger to kissing so he battled Puck for dominance with his tongue. That was until Dave groaned behind him. Kurt pulled away with a gasp feeling just how turned on the jock he was sitting on was.

"Kurt I'm…"

"No it's alright." Kurt tilted his head and placed a chaste kiss on Dave's lips. Kurt then turned green-blue eyes to Sam who was just watching them with a grin. "Well Samuel aren't you going to kiss me too? " Sam smiled and leaned forward kissing Kurt with a short press of lips. Kurt frowned up at him.

"There's no more room on the couch for me." He said putting those big lips into a pout. Kurt laughed and got up letting Puck take his spot his lips already locked with Dave's. Kurt watched them a moment Dave may have been under Puck but that big hand holding onto Puck's Mohawk told a different story. Kurt shivered feeling lips ghost up the side of his neck. "Hot aren't they. Puck only submits to Dave usually they fight it out more then this. Puck must be really horny." Kurt let Sam turn him and kiss him. Sam seemed conflicted.

"Sam I just got tongue fucked by Puck I'm not going to break." Kurt said against his lips. Sam seemed a lot surer after that.

"Please, please, please." Kurt and Sam broke their kiss together turning to watch Dave and Puck. Dave had pulled back Puck's head by his Mohawk, how he did that with the shortish hair Kurt had no clue. Dave was kissing and nipping along Puck's exposed neck as Puck rocked his hips.

Sam pulled Kurt to the couch and pulled him to sit in his lap. He wasn't completely hard but Kurt could feel him. Puck's jeans looked painfully tight. Kurt made a sound of sympathy. "Do you want to watch them?" Sam asked lips against his ear. Kurt shivered. Dave glanced at them a moment before returning his full attention to Puck. His hand not gripping Puck's Mohawk was rubbing him. Puck's eyes were closed tight as Dave's nips turned into bites.

"Oh fuck Dave please…I need." Dave pulled away making Puck whine. "No don't stop. I'm so hard Dave."

"Don't worry I'll finish you off but maybe we should move to the bathroom." Puck collapsed against Dave shaking. "Unless Kurt doesn't mind." Kurt had totally been set up. Puck lifted his head lust blown pupils filled with pleading need.

"I want to see." Kurt answered so softly they barely heard him. Puck sighed and seemed to relax a bit. Dave didn't give Puck to long to rest he had Puck's pants undone and off his hips in a few movements. Puck's cock was circumcised so different from his own.

"Looks like you're our token circumcised partner." Sam teased having seen Kurt's look. Puck didn't get to comment because Dave was stroking him.

"Where did he get lube from?" Kurt asked as Puck's cock was coated in a shinny film.

"Puck always goes around prepared. He's almost gotten us to fool around at school." Sam answered stroking Kurt's thigh. Kurt shivered but he just couldn't look away from the pair in front of him. Puck had lost his shirt and Dave was supporting him as he leaned Puck back to tease his damaged nipple with his tongue. Puck swore and thrust into the hand stroking him. Kurt shifted trying to ease the pressure of his skinny jeans. Behind him Sam hissed and thrust his hips up. He was completely hard then and Kurt didn't care that he was rocking up against him. Puck cried out recalling Kurt's attention Dave had bitten him hard and sped up his hand.

"Yes yes, yes." Puck panted eyes shut tight. "I'm…"

"Go ahead. Cum for us Noah." Puck moaned deep in his throat and came over Dave's hand. Kurt jumped feeling Sam's hand over his own throbbing harness.

"Sam." Kurt gasped unsure if he was comfortable with being so intimately touched. He also definitely didn't want to cum in his designer jeans. The hand moved away and Sam stilled.

"To fast for you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Kurt replied. Dave was watching them as Puck cleaned Dave's hand. Kurt whimpered. "I'm sorry I…"

"Sush it's alright Kurt." Puck said touching his knee sounding breathless. "We told you we'll go at your pace."

Kurt felt tears fill his eyes and got off Sam's lap to hide them in another room. But it seemed he wasn't going to be allowed to run away. "Kurt." Strong arms were hugging him and Kurt just let go. Once they had him calmed, somehow they were all cuddled up on the couch Kurt hid his face against Sam's neck. "I'm guessing this has something to do with your ex?" Kurt nodded.

"I wouldn't put out so he went elsewhere."

"Shit Kurt we're sorry we didn't mean to upset you. I just got carried away." Kurt sat up and looked at Dave and Puck.

"No it wasn't that it was that you are willing to wait." Kurt blushed. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood." Sam kissed his cheek and hugged Kurt.

"You didn't ruin a thing Kurt. This isn't some game we're playing for you it's for real." Puck leaned forward and kissed him. "You should tell your dad to buy a bigger couch." They all laughed missing Finn's entrance. He stood staring at them.

"Do I want to know?" He asked. All four looked at him.

"Don't tell anyone for now. Not even Rachel." Kurt said. "Or I'll tell your mom where your porn stash is." Finn paled.

"Just answer me one thing though." Kurt motioned for him to continue. "If this is serious can I give them the big brother talk?"

"Finn I'm older then you." Kurt sighed then saw the disappointed look. "Yes Finn. I will tell you when this get's serious and you can give each one of them the big brother speech because you're teller then me." Finn seemed to brighten at that.

"You're dad's going to home in half an hour unless you want to explain you guys might want to clear out." Finn advised before going upstairs

"He has a point. I don't think my dad won't suspect something." They untangled themselves and Kurt saw them out kissing them each goodbye inside the door. Who knew a glee assignment could lead to a romance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reason it's written this way: The whole song is about drug addiction but I really hate writing that so I just took the first verse and hey it sound more like drinking so I'm a little easier on that. Also i just like messing with my readers.  
><strong>

**Warnings: Auish, swearing, character death.**

**Pairing-** Kurt and Dave–suggested by TheFutureMrKarofsky

Song- **Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks -Panic at the Disco**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks, Panic at the Disco does.**

_Watch your mouth  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Because your speech is slurred enough  
>That you just might swallow your tongue<br>I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost  
>With just a little more poise than that<br>_

Teenagers did stupid things that was a given. In argument adults did the same stupid things. Kurt had sworn off alcohol for the rest of his life when the humiliation of pukeing on Miss. Pillsbury's shoes sank in. He'd felt so awful the rest of the day. He'd seen what happened to his friends when they were all drunk. Even Blaine had surprised him letting one drunken kiss shake him up and question his sexuality. Not sure? Kurt had no clue what that even meant he had known for most of his life. The obligatory Cheerio parties had been just a bunch of girls getting pissed and throwing themselves at the jocks. Kurt was kind of glad when he was no longer one of them.

Not only did that uniform just not go with anything he just didn't fit in with his peers like that. After Finn had moved in and things had gotten a little better he'd tried inviting Kurt along to parties with him but Kurt just gave him an apologetic smile and told him to call when he wanted a ride home. Kurt wouldn't tell their parents either as long as Finn didn't get himself in trouble.

One of these parties took place when Burt and Carole were out for the night. So Finn had left after the traditional request to join him. Kurt just told him to call when he wanted to come home after he dropped Finn off. It was strange how the jocks gave the glee jocks hell at school but they were always welcome to parties. Kurt just rolled his eyes and decided with an empty house he'd do a little beauty treatment. His regular routine just couldn't keep up with the stress of end of the year.

The door bell rang. Kurt frowned and cautiously walked to the front door to look through the peep hole. He momentarily was pissed if it was Finn but the figure stepped back. Kurt opened the door a little. "David what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"What did you do to you face?" David slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Just a little liquid courage." He snickered. "Dude it's really strange looking at all that gunk on your face." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fuck fine get in here and sit on the couch while I go wash my face." Kurt stepped back but David was just looking at him. "What!" Kurt snapped.

"You swored." Kurt sighed at David's giggling.

"If you're going to be a drunk idiot then go home." Kurt snapped.

"No no I came to talk to yous." David stumbled inside. Kurt shut the door closing his eyes and counting to five.

"Just come on." Kurt got David to the couch. "Stay here I'll be right back." Kurt went up to his room to remove the avocado mask. When he came back down David was staring off into space. Kurt really should have left him out there but he'd just been looking so pathetic lately. He set down a bottle of water in front of him on the coffee table. "David why are you drunk and here?" He spoke slowly.

"Not all of us have cute curly haired rich boys to tell us to have courage. I had to find mine elsewhere." David said a bit of anger in his voice. Kurt really hoped David wasn't a mean drunk Kurt was home alone and he didn't want to explain to his dad about broken things.

"I don't listen to what drunks say. They don't know what they're talking about."

"I do, I do know what I'm gonna say. Just needed not to care what you'd think." Kurt frowned and sat in his dad's arm chair.

"I'm terrified." David choked out. " 'M not strong like you but I'm just so tired of feeling cornered. Like if I make one wrong move everyone will know."

"Well getting drunk isn't helpful in that department. Is that why you're not at the party?" David nodded.

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"You've apologized more then enough. I've already forgiven you." Kurt reached out to touch him but David flinched so he drew his arm back.

"No I'm sorry I want you." David mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me say it again." David stood almost falling over. His hands clinched into fists. "This fucking sucks!" Kurt flinched at the yelling. David must have seen him because he closed his eyes and turned away. "Shit I'm still not drunk enough to do this." He staggered toward the front door.

"David stop." Kurt got up and moved in front of him. "Please sit down. I don't want you wandering around intoxicated. If the cops pick you up you'll be in so much trouble."

"Stop it." David mumbled.

"Stop what?" Kurt asked watching him carefully.

"Stop acting like you care so much!" Kurt flinched away from the wild gesturing. "See you're fucking terrified I'm going to hit you. You don't care you're just afraid to upset me." Kurt frowned and squared his shoulders before forcing David to sit back down on the couch.

"Now listen carefully David Karofsky I do care. I care because I can sympathize. You don't think I just decided one day to come out of the closet without a fear in the world. I'm one of the lucky ones. I'm one of the guys you barely hear about." Kurt bit his lip. "You know I wish we could have this conversation when you didn't smell like beer. "

"You have a boyfriend what does it matter." David stood up again and left slamming the front door behind him. Kurt stood there in shock. He didn't know what just happened but he had a bad feeling.

Kurt got Finn home and in bed without a problem though he was still really worried about David. Kurt sat up on the couch leaving the light on a part of him hoping that David would stumble back.

**DAVEKURTDAVE**

Kurt knelt in front of the marble head stone not caring about the moist earth dirtying his pants. He lay the flowers amongst the other ones slightly dried from the days they had lay there. Kurt was silent for a moment. A wash of emotion over came him and words felt like glue on his tongue. "Why?" Came out first barely there. "I was there for you so what was your excuse?" Tears he'd refused to shed started to burn his eyes. "I should have fucking made you stay. I should have knocked you out, tied you up and called your dad." Kurt closed his eyes tight. "What was the fucking point of telling me if you were just going to…" Kurt grit his teeth. "You're such an ass I hate you so much right now. Making me feel like this is all my fault. I should have done more maybe it would have been wrong but I should have outed you to an adult. My dad wouldn't have told anyone else." Kurt couldn't stop the tears.

"You could have come to me and you knew it." Kurt repeated. "You're so lucky I can't beat the hell out of your grave unless I want to go to jail and get banned."There was a coughing laugh behind him. Kurt jumped and looked up. Paul Karofsky stood there a white and red tiger lily in his hand. There was a sad yet amused smile on his lips. Kurt blushed and scrambled to his feet. "I'm sorry."

"For what son? Getting it out of your system." Paul waved his free hand. "You're Kurt right?"

"Yes sir." Kurt shifted on his feet a little.

"David wrote a few letters before he…Well mine was almost a book and in it he told me everything and that you had tried to help him." Kurt felt new tears.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what else to do."

"You tried to be there for him. After Dave lost him mom things just…they got harder between us." Paul put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I have a letter for you too. I'll drop it off. He made sure your address was on it." Kurt blinked at him before more tears came.

"I'm sorry." Kurt tried to rub the tears away. He never would have expected Mr. Karofsky to pull him into a bone crushing hug. Kurt just hugged him back as tightly as he could. They stood like that for a while.

"Thank you for trying so hard to help him." Paul let Kurt go and pulled a card out of his pocket. 'If you have any other troubles legally call me. In honor of David's memory I'm going to try and make things a little easier for kids and young adults like you and him. Kurt pocketed the card with a smile. "I just wish it hadn't taken me so long and to lose him to make me see." Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile.

"What matters is you're trying at all." Kurt blinked back more tears.

"I think you should know this Kurt. It's not in the papers but at the last minute he changed his mind and called 911 sobbing. He died while they were trying to save him." Kurt actually felt his chest loosen a little. "The last text on his phone was from you Kurt."

Kurt let out a breath of surprise. "I…he…I should go home. My dad doesn't know I stopped here."

"I'll come by tomorrow to drop off his letter for you." Kurt swallowed hard and nodded before walking off fighting more tears. He didn't know how to feel any more. Between Dave and him he was the cause of David's problems getting the bigger boy in trouble pushing too hard for him to admit who he was then not trying hard enough to get help. Kurt sat in his car to cry again.

When he finally managed to get home Blaine was waiting for him. Kurt climbed into the shorter teens lap and clung to him. "Shh Kurt just let it all out." But Kurt didn't fee l like crying anymore.

**KURTDAVEKURTDAVE**

Kurt woke with a start someone was pounding on his door. Kurt blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled to the door. On his door step stood a drenched David. Kurt didn't even think as he let out a cry of joy and threw his arms around the soggy jock. Dave stumbled but kept them upright. A hard shiver make Kurt let him go and pull him inside and right up to the bathroom. Finn's snores were loud from his half opened door. Kurt set out towels and turned the water on warm. "My dad should have some clothes that will fit you." He said not looking at the larger teen. He left and went to his dad and Carole's room digging through his dad's dresser.

Dave was in the shower when Kurt slipped back in and lay the clothes on the counter. "I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer. I'll be down stairs." He said earning a grunt in reply. Kurt gathered up the wet clothes and went downstairs to the laundry room. He tossed his own t-shirt in and rushed back up to pull on a dry one. Kurt was shaking so badly he had to sit on his bed and will himself to calm down. He heard the water shut off and got up to wait down stairs. Dave came down looking sheepish and still a bit chilled. Kurt help up the throw he was under and gave a look that gave no room for argument. Kurt didn't realize he was crying till Dave slowly reached up and wiped a tear away. "I had a nightmare." Kurt spoke softly before clearing his throat. "I never want to have it again or for it to become real. I'm right fucking here do you understand? I'm right here and I swear to God if you kill yourself I'm going to to…" Kurt chocked on his emotions and hugged Dave again. "Please don't leave." Big arms came up around him and held him as Kurt calmed down.

"I won't alright. I swear I won't. So no need to give up your atheism." Kurt laughed dryly and pulled back.

"I honestly do want to help you David. I do care about you." Kurt gave him a small smile.

"I know." Dave sighed rubbing his head roughly. Kurt frowned but said nothing against the force Dave took on himself. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's alright. You didn't do anything to hurt me. You can stay here tonight and we'll talk tomorrow."

"I…do you think if we told your dad he'd…he'd help with mine. I know he doesn't trust me worth shit but I can't face my dad on my own." Kurt smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I can't promise you it will go smoothly but if you're sure I know my dad will at least try to listen." Kurt's head shot up hearing the door open.

"Damn it I tell those boys to lock this door all the time." Brut gruffed. Kurt felt David tense beside him. Kurt patted his shoulder and moved off the couch.

"I'm sorry dad I forgot to lock it. I kind of had an emergency."

"Kurt? What's wrong why are you still up it's like one in the morning?" Burt instantly started looking him over.

"Dad I'm fine and Finn's snoring away upstairs. I…A friend of mine showed up and he was kind of soaked to the bone so I rushed him up to take a shower to warm up. He a had to kind of borrow some of your clothes." Brut frowned a bit trying to remember any of the kids Kurt knew that couldn't fit into his or Kurt's clothes. "Daddy please don't start yelling or anything he's had a rough night."

Brut looked into the living room to see David Karofsky sitting on his couch looking like he was trying to stare a hole in his floor. "He can sleep on the couch and we'll talk about this in the morning." Carole said tucking her arm in Burt's. "Kurt honey, don't forget to give him a pillow and a really warm blanket and don't stay up too late." Kurt gave Carole a smile as she led Burt upstairs. Kurt sighed and pulled a blanket and pillow from a chest sitting in the corner of the living room.

"See. With Carole here I think he'll be a lot tamer. She's almost as good as I am getting him to calm down." Dave gave him a weak smile. Kurt moved to go back upstairs. "Oh and I didn't get to say this earlier. Blaine and I broke up. He's going abroad and we decided a long distance relationship as more then friends would just not be right." With that Kurt left David to settle on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reason it's written this way: I just don't have a good feel of Mike but he seems like a really sweet guy.**

**Warnings: Auish, talk of eating disorders, abbs lots of abbs.**

**Pairing-** Sam and Mike–suggested by Dragonneva

Song- **Life Less Frightening -Rise Against**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own '****Life Less Frightening' , Rise Against does**

Sam was looking at himself in the mirrors of the weight room. He'd gained maybe a sixteenth inch of fat over his abs since they'd moved into the hotel. It was hard to find time to work off the extra calories he had to consume now that he couldn't eat like he used to. Sam pinched the skin between his fingers with a disgusted frown

"Don't tell me your in here freaking out over a couple ounces of weight." Sam turned his head to see Mike. "Dude you've got rocking abs."

"My diet and work out's all messed up with this whole hotel thing." Sam sighed and looked down at his abs. "You're lucky you have such a high metabolism."

"Dude if it wasn't for my abs I'd be a stick boy. It's not all that great." Mike reached out an ran a hand over Sam's abs. Trust me you look fantastic man. Stress causes fat to accumulate so if you don't stress out then you won't gain any pounds." Sam's muscles twitched at the touch. "My parents aren't home this week end come over and we'll chill with some Halo or Call of Duty."

"I'd like to but I have to watch my brother and sister." It wasn't until Mike hand left did he notice it had been there the whole time.

"Bring them with you. I have a sister about their age they can all play and we can hang out. They can play in the back yard and stuff."

"I'll ask my parents and see if it's alright." They fist bumped and Mike left. Sam loved his family and they needed him. But if he wasn't watching his siblings he had work and it was wearing thin on him. Maybe Mike was right about stress.

**SAMIKESAMIKE**

Apparently his siblings knew Mike's and had been a great help in getting their parents to agree to a play date and a sleep over. Mike didn't seem to mind that a hangout had turned into them watching over three grade-schoolers and their sleep over. "I'm sorry they kind of just took over the idea.

"Nah my parents were all for it. They even said flat out 'well at least we know you won't get into trouble'. Like I'm going to get into much trouble with you." They shared a laugh and sat back waiting for their game to load. Mike's door was open and they could hear the three kids just fine. The girls slept in Mike's sister's room and Sam's brother was put in the guest room. Mike and Sam had checked on them before closing Mike's door so they could keep on playing without waking them up.

Mike was sitting on his bed in just a pair of sleep pants. "No wonder Tina was all over you your abs are great." Mike smiled and hopped up to his knees and stuck a pose.

"Oh yeah bask in my awesomeness." Sam laughed and lightly punched him in said abs. Mike attacked him and they wrestled around for a little before Mike pinned Sam to the floor. "Hey Sam can I tell you something and you not get really pissed at me?"

"Uh I guess so?"

"Right well I'm going to hold you down just in case." Sam frowned was Mike afraid he was going to hit him or something. "Sam you're not like Anorexic or Bulimic right?"

"What no! The fuck man what gave you that thought." Alright so Sam was kind of pissed.

"Just you are so obsessed over how you look. I mean we all do it from time to time but for you it's constant." Mike sat back still straddling Sam's middle but at least his arms were free.

"I…I'm just trying to fit in?"

"Fit into what?"

"The way the world thinks people are supposed to look." Sam admitted turning his head and looking away. He had no clue why he told Mike that but he felt so much lighter suddenly. "Shit don't repeat that alright."

"You know no one really expects you to look like those guys in magazines." Mike said. "I mean if we all fit into our stereotypes I'd be like honor roll supper smart Asian with a small dick." Sam couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

"Yeah I guess you don't fit in in either of those categories."

"How would you know?" Mike quirked a brow at Sam.

"Umm well you know how girls talk." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Nope try again. Dude you've been checking me out?"

"I have not." Sam pushed Mike off him and scooted away. "I was scoping out the competition and you just happened to be naked at the time. It was kind of hard not to look since I was looking down at your abs in the first place." There was a long silence between them. "Your abs are awesome by the way." Sam offered lamely.

"I guess it's my fault for starting an awkward conversation. I was just worried about you we're bro's right?" Sam gave him a lazy smile.

"You bet your sweet abs we are." Sam looked at Mike. "It's because of my lips. I always get teased about it so I figured I'd make everything else perfect then when I get the chance fix my mouth."

"Don't, I like your mouth." Mike blinked and looked away with a blush. "I mean it makes you unique and all that. No one really looks like those people in magazines. It's like some sick war between us and the implied social norm."

"You'd think it'd be easier to win but I guess people like me keeps setting us back." Sam looked down at the carpet. He heard Mike move but didn't see him till they were face to face.

"People like you just need to be shown how attractive they really are." With that their lips met. Sam sat shocked before he kissed back. When they broke apart he refused to look up.

"What about Tina?"

"We broke up. Britts going back to Santana and she went back to Artie. Sam I wasn't planning this honest it's kind of a spur of the moment." Sam nodded and looked up starting another kiss. He had no idea why just that it felt good. Mike wasn't kissing him because of his popularity or his good looks but because he wanted Sam to see he was attractive as he was. Any semantics in that be damned because Mike had a talented tongue.

** SAMIKESAMIKE**

Sam woke up with Mike's head laying on his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through the younger teens dark hair. They hadn't gone past kissing and a little ab worship. Anything further had just been to much. Little hands knocked on the locked door. "Mike we're hungry get up." Sam chuckled softly.

"Mike get up man the tinies are beating down the door for food." Mike grumbled something and snuggled closer. "Dude get up." Sam shook him.

"I'm up, jezze can't a guy enjoy a sex dream every once in a while." He mumbled sitting up. "We'll be down in a minute set out what you want and don't touch the stove." She shouted.

"Sex dream?" Sam asked looking at his back.

"Staring you even." Mike looked over his shoulder with a lazy grin.

"Care to share even more?" Sam asked leaning forward and lean his head against Mike's bare shoulder.

"Yeah that I'm really glad I'm flexible because you were fucking me while I was bent in half." Sam shivered at the imagery.

"Maybe eventually." He whispered kissing Mike's neck.

"We'll see. Ready to help me make breakfast?"

"I am but maybe you should take a cold shower or think of dead puppies or something." Sam said looking over Mike's shoulder. "You most definitely don't fit into stereotype." Sam got off the bed laughing as Mike groaned.

" I'll be down in a little bit." Mike sighed as Sam pulled on his shirt and unlocked to door.

"Are you sure about that looks like it'll take more then a minute for the swelling to go down." Sam teased, jerking the door shut to avoid the pillow thrown at him. He laughed all the way down stairs. Life seemed a lot less scary when you had someone on your side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reason it's written this way: The overture has no lyrics soooo yeah just had nothing there to work with so thus you get the following.**

**Warnings: Au, swearing, threesome, **

**Pairing-** Puck/Kurt/Dave **suggested by **wearemagnetised

Song- **Overture from Phantom of the Opera**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own Overture from Phantom of the Opera Andrew Lloyd Webber does**

Kurt had been excited to do Rock Horror he was just elated they were going to try Phantom of the opera. At least they couldn't say it was inappropriate for them. Kurt knew he'd never get the female lead even if he blew them all out of the water it just wasn't going to happen. Not that he wanted to play Christine she was just to wishy-washy in her choice to be with the Phantom, old enough to be her father, or the child hood friend Raoul. Kurt owned every single film adaptation and even one of the actual theatre performances. He had yet to read the original book of the story but the story was basically the same, or so he'd gathered.

He was sitting with the boys to watch the girls audition. "Why aren't you up there Kurt?" Puck asked leaning over Kurt's chair.

"And go through the whole argument that it is a girl's part? Please I have better things to do then waste my breath." Kurt replied. "I'm voting for Quinn anyway."

"Wow hating on Rachel already?"

"I am in no way doing it to go against Rachel. Quinn fits the part better she's a soprano the lead female is also a soprano. She also fits the character better because Christine was an innocent girl who got lucky. Rachel just doesn't fit that personality." There was no further word from Puck which Kurt didn't mind.

Quinn got Christine and Rachel was cast as Carlotta it truly fit her. Kurt was lingering on stage after tryouts avoiding Rachel's lengthy complaints followed by her praise of their casting her as the Prima Donna who was the star of the stage by he own talents. Kurt rolled his eyes at the piano and played a few keys. "You fit better into either role then they do." Kurt jumped and turned around. David walked across the stage. They had put their pasts behind them but Kurt still felt on edge when alone with David. David was tense to like he was afraid he'd do something.

"Oh and you would know this how?"

"Because I've actually watched the play. In the plays Christine is complete innocence believing in the Angel of Music even in her teens. Carlotta may be a Prima Donna but she is confident in he own talents and doesn't let anyone give her shit." Kurt smiled at the analysis.

"And you assume I'm as innocent as Christine based on what?"

"Well you kind of scream sacrificial virgin and you can hit all the high notes." Kurt laughed earning him a confused look.

"I didn't think I looked like a virgin. Can someone actually look like a virgin?"

"Uhh well I assumed…"

"When you assume you make and ass out of you and me." They shared a laugh.

"So are you?"

"Oh David I'm most definitely not one to kiss and tell." Kurt replied in what he hoped was a sultry tone. The blush on David's cheeks told him he'd done just fine. Kurt slid off the piano bench. "If you like Phantom of the Opera I have every film adaptation. Maybe one weekend you could come over and I'll show you the differences."

"Sure I'd like that. What are you doing this weekend?"

"I guess watching a Phantom Marathon with you." Kurt picked up his bag. "See you tomorrow David. You were great today I think you'll do really well as Erik." Kurt sauntered out of the auditorium.

**POTOPOTO**

"Noah Finn's not here."

"I didn't come for Finn I came for you." Kurt gasped as he was backed up and pushed against his wall. Noah closed his door and hovered over him. "I came over because your house is empty."

"Kurt you coming back down? I thought you were just getting…oh." Kurt looked over to see David hovering at the top of the stairs.

"And here I thought you'd be home alone." Noah said turning his attention back to Kurt. Kurt huffed and pushed Noah away.

"What does it matter to you Noah? It's my house I'm allowed to have friends over at my house to hang out." Kurt folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about it Kurt we can do this another time." David said reaching for his shoes.

"What? No, Noah was just leaving. We still have two more movies to go through."

"Movies?"

"Yes Noah Puckerman movies. Not all of us are man whores!" Kurt snapped. "I may be a teenage male but I thankfully don't think with my dick. You have not right to accuse me of anything when you're the one who used me." Kurt was trembling in anger. Kurt liked David he was a sweet teddy bear and Kurt wanted to build of the friendship in search of more. So when David roughly pinned Noah to the front door with an angry growl he was shocked.

"The fuck man, get off!"

"Make me Puckerman."

"Stop it." Kurt squirmed between them and pushed them apart. "You will not fight in my house."

"It's your fault making it sound like I fucked you and left you." Noah snarled.

"I know I apologize for what I said in anger." Kurt looked to David who was still ready to attack. "I never had sex with Noah, David. I'm sorry for upsetting you." David seemed to calm down and took a voluntary step back. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright I shouldn't have attacked him." Noah made a noise earning him a look.

"I shouldn't have accused you of anything. It's none of my business. Finn didn't say you had anyone over."

"Wait you mean you two?" David motioned between them.

"We aren't involved I mean..." Kurt hugged himself turning bright red.

"I was curious and so was Kurt so we've fooled around a little." Kurt just blushed brighter.

"So when I thought you were flirting with me you weren't?" David asked.

"I was. I've been crushing on you and Noah for a long time. But you had just came out and it just felt wrong to swoop in. Then Noah happened and…I'm so sorry. Now I'm so confused."

"Jezze Kurt don't get emotional it's not like we're going to stop talking to you." Noah touched him gently. "Let's go down stairs." Kurt's head jerked up.

"What?" Kurt looked between them.

"Sure." David agreed making Kurt's jaw drop.

"What wait back up a minute what's going on?"

"We're going to rewrite the ending Kurt." Noah said nuzzling his ear. "Our Christine won't have to choose between two men."

"Dude that was so corny." David laughed. Kurt was still so stunned that he let them lead him down stairs.

"Wait wait." Kurt pulled his hands away from each boy as they moved to his bed. Both of them looked at him. "I'm…I have no idea what going on." Puck sighed and pulled Kurt to him spinning him so he was both disoriented and standing with his back to Puck's front.

"Just stop thinking and feel." Puck whispered huskily just behind Kurt's ear before his kissed the spot just behind that made Kurt melt. Puck trailed kissed down Kurt's neck eyes meeting Dave's. Dave licked his lips and moved forward hands settling on Kurt's hips. He hesitated kissing Kurt, he'd already stolen one kiss. Kurt made a frustrated sound and jerked Dave down for a kiss. At first he was still but Kurt moaning against his lips changed his mind. Kurt's arms settled around his shoulders holding him as they deepened the kiss. After a while Puck pulled them apart and barely gave Kurt a moment to breathe before ravaging the countertenors mouth. Dave stood a moment before attending the neglected side of Kurt's neck.

Between them Kurt moaned and trembled before he broke away clutching both their shirts. "Kurt?" Dave asked in concern.

"Sorry just." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"We can stop." The bigger teens said in unison making Kurt laugh.

"No my head is just spinning." Kurt admitted softly.

"Well you also seem to be enjoying it." Puck purred reaching down to run the tips of his fingers over Kurt's obvious bulge. "I still don't understand how you fit in these damn skinny jeans with a cock like yours." Kurt just whimpered between them. "What do you want Kurt?" Puck asked huskily.

"Both of you." Kurt replied opening hazed eyes to look at them. He released them and walked back to his bed. Eyes on both of them as he slipped off his shirt Kurt smirked. Dave swallowed hard while Puck just watched him.

"Don't think he'll ever let us undress him. Even his freaking underwear has to be folded neatly."

"Shut up Puck." Kurt growled folding his jeans. It didn't take long before Kurt was standing completely naked before them. Puck was already pulling off his shirt. "Noah." Kurt spoke softly gaining Puck's full attention. "We've taken this path before." Kurt said walking up to Dave while looking at Puck. "Don't forget Dave is new at this. I won't let this happen if we all don't enjoy it equally." Kurt's gaze drifted up to Dave who looked uncomfortable. "David we can stop when you want."

"No just…I don't know… I'm not." He gestured helplessly to Puck. Kurt smiled softly at him.

"Dude not everyone can look like the sex shark." Puck snorted.

"Noah be nice." Kurt scolded resting his hands on Dave's chest. "Don't worry so much. You are very much my type and Puck will do anything with a warm hole."

"Ouch, sting much queen bee." Puck pouted.

"Just shut up and help me undress Dave." Dave looked a little uncomfortable with Puck turning his attentions to him. Puck smirked and reached out pulling Dave down the few inches in height difference and kissing him. Kurt watched and Puck coaxed Dave into reciprocating. None of them probably expected Dave to grip Puck's Mohawk and take complete control of the kiss. Puck whimpered, actually whimpered and pressed closer. When Dave released him Puck blushed and looked away from them. Kurt was afraid Puck would freak out. Dave sighed and caressed Puck's shoulder.

"Guess that was completely new for you." Puck nodded lips pressing hard together.

"That was fucking hot." Kurt breathed gaining their attention. Puck laughed breaking any tension in the room.

"I think we were undressing you." Puck said turning back to Dave. Dave nodded letting two sets of hands undress him. Kurt made a happy noise hands sliding over Dave's hairy chest. "Kurt has a thing for chest hair. I think it's because he's practically hairless."

"At least I don't have to wax Noah." Kurt huffed hands on his hips erection still standing proud from a bed of trimmed pubic hair. Puck rolled his eyes and undid Dave's pants.

"He can get rather bossy in bed too if you let him." Puck advised pressing up against Dave who just smiled.

"Naked now or I'm doing this without either of you." Kurt said climbing onto his bed. The sight of his perky pale ass made both jocks shed the rest of their clothes with haste to join him. Kurt looked at both of them with and appreciative eye. "Christmas came early for Kurt Hummel." He said with glee before pouncing Dave straddling one thigh. Kurt kissed Dave before moving to his neck seeking to explore his new lover.

"Noah come here." Kurt could feel the growl vibrate in Dave's chest. Kurt felt the bed shift slowly before Puck took position straddling Dave's other leg. Kurt was shocked not even with his bossiness could he get Puck to submit to him. Kurt watched as Dave attacked Puck's neck making the darker boy moan and tilt his head back. Kurt stopped and leaned over taking Puck's damaged nipple between his lips. Kurt had been delighted to find out the damaged flesh was still so very sensitive.

Hands he didn't care who's was stroking down his back. He assumed one was Dave's the other Puck's since Dave was supporting Puck with one arm. They remained like that changing their attentions Dave tested his dominance on Kurt but Kurt wasn't as willing to submit. He may prefer the idea of being bottom but he wasn't going to just give in. This didn't seem to discourage Dave and in fact encouraged Puck to try and take back the upper hand.

"I want to do it." Kurt stated derailing their frantic make out. When both of them looked at him Kurt blushed and climbed off of Dave's lap. It was probably too much to ask of them they weren't anything special. But Kurt wanted them so badly that maybe a part of him had thought he could keep them by offering up his virginity.

"That's all you man." Puck said giving Dave a little shove. Dave swallowed hard.

"No I'm sorry we don't… I just…" Kurt shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Kurt, come here." Dave ordered gently when Kurt didn't move he put more force behind it and Kurt crawled back. "Good boy." Kurt relaxed under the praise and reclaimed his position. Noah leaned over and kissed him.

"Kurt are you sure?"

"Yes. But if you don't it's alright. This is kind of fast for something new I guess." Dave sighed and kissed Kurt passionately. Their waning erections filling again. Kurt whimpered into the kiss not even noticing Puck leave and come back. He was sure if the tanned teen hadn't come back he would have. Kurt lay on the bed looking up at both of them flushed with arousal.

"Now that's more like it." Puck grinned stroking Kurt's thigh. "Be glad I'm here I'm always prepared." He held lube and a condom. He handed the lube and condom off to Dave and moved over Kurt kissing him. Kurt sighed into the kiss letting Noah distract him even as the first finger slid in. Kurt was no stranger to his own fingers but one of Dave's was like two of his own. Kurt held onto Puck with a whimper. "It's alright I told you your fingers were too damn small princess." Puck muttered against his lips. Kurt let out a soft snort of laughter and felt himself relax. "See easy." Puck kissed him and stroked his chest as Dave worked him open.

"Please." Kurt wined shaking from the wash of feelings. "I'm ready." Kurt made a sound of protest when Dave pulled his fingers out.

"Don't worry you'll be full in no time." Puck teased moving away.

"Noah?"

"Shh trust me to know what I'm doing." Puck kissed Dave and lubed up his latex encased cock. Kurt still felt empty so he made a huff when he felt they took too long. Both bigger teens looked at him. Dave was over him and pressing in. Kurt gasped at the pain as Dave's cock stretched him wider then his fingers. "Relax Kurt." Puck was laying beside him.

"What ah about you?" Kurt moaned as Dave finally stilled. Dave was running his hands over Kurt's front.

"Just let us take care of you Kurt stop thinking." Dave told him. Kurt opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a shaky gasp as Dave moved. It wasn't until Kurt was moaning that Puck joined them again.

"Think you can suck?" Kurt nodded and opened his mouth giving Puck a look. Puck knelt over Kurt's shoulders pressing his leaking tip past willing lips. Kurt latched on and sucked swirling his tongue around the head. Puck moaned loudly when Kurt moaned around him. "Shit that feels good." He yelped when Dave reached around his chest and pinched one of his nipples. Somehow they moved together. Kurt's teeth came a little to close a few times so Puck pulled out as Dave's pace continued. He wasn't going to risk a bite.

"Gonna cum." Dave groaned behind him. Puck moved to the side reaching between them and stroking Kurt. The pale diva arched into his hand as Puck stroked him. Dave came with a low groan that made both Puck and Kurt shiver. Kurt arched again spilling over Puck's hand. Puck brought his soiled hand to his own erection and began stroking.

"Don't you dare." Kurt growled followed by a whimper as Dave pulled out. "David get another condom I know he has one."

"Kurt no it's fine." Puck omphed as Kurt tackled him back on the bed. "I won't last long." Puck bucked feeling Dave's hands on him.

"Doesn't matter I can't get back up that quick." Kurt replied lowering his hips with Dave's help. "Oh." Kurt closed his eyes and began moving. He was still so tight and Puck didn't last more then a dozen ups and downs of Kurt's hips. Kurt smiled lazily down at him before sliding off with a whimper. Dave was already on his side laying down. He dropped a damp cloth on Pucks chest folded to the clean side. Kurt shifted to the bed as Puck pulled off the used condom and dropped it into the trashcan next to the bed. He cleaned up and dropped the cloth to the floor. Kurt and Dave were already laying down Dave spooned up behind Kurt's smaller frame. Puck shifted toward the edge of the bed until a small hand grabbed him. "Noah Puckerman if you leave this bed for any other reason then to use the bathroom or get a drink I am going to have David hold you down while I remove your equipment for a trophy." Kurt growled from the bed his blue-green eyes bright and serious. Puck hesitated a moment.

"I think he's serious." Dave snickered one arm still around Kurt's middle. Puck turned back around gently prying Kurt's hand from his arm. A moment of sorrow filled those before Puck settled back down sandwiching Kurt between them.

"Good. I refuse to be Christine and have to choose between my angel and my patron." Kurt sighed and snuggled between them.

"Wait which one's which?" Dave asked.

"Figure it out yourselves." Kurt yawned before drifting off. Puck and Dave shared a look. Puck shrugged.

"Who cares?" Dave grunted in response and both settled in to take a nap. Puck and Dave unfortunately had to deal with a very perturbed papa bear Burt. Something that just never happened in The Phantom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reason it's written this way: There must be more.**

**Warnings: Auish furtureish fic, spoilers for season two, kissing**

**Pairing-** Finn/Sam** suggested by ** I have no freaking clue tell me if it was you and I'll put you here. i looked I swear

Song- **Meant to Live –Switchfoot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own Meant to Live, Switchfoot does**

_Fumbling his confidence  
>And wondering why the world has passed him by<br>Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
>And failed attempts to fly, fly<em>

He was free of Quinn, free of Rachel, but now he wasn't so sure what he wanted. Summer was fast approaching. Kurt was going away with Blaine and his parents on a vacation. Burt had been very hesitant until he learned the boys would be in a suit with Blaine's parents. Puck was going to be buy with his pool cleaning business. Mike and Tina were going away. Artie was going to visit family. The only one left to hang out with would be Sam. Which was cool if Sam could get time to himself.

Two weeks into Summer break Finn found himself either extremely bored or picking up Kurt's summer shifts at the garage. He understood why Sam could never hand out he had either work or his brother and sister to take care of. But Finn was hating not having any guy friends to hang out with.

Finn was lying on the couch staring blankly at the television one Saturday afternoon. Finn answered it to find Sam. "I need a break can I hide at your house." Finn laughed and let Sam in. "This sucks." Finn shook his head it was time for Sam to rant. They'd all be waiting for it but Sam had really tried to be the good son and help his family out with their situation. "I have like no time to myself and it's freaking summer. I should at least get like eight hours to myself since I went to school but no. I love my brother and sister but they're always there and I can't like take them anywhere cause we don't have the money." Sam was pacing his living room. Finn was just waiting for him to stop. "They tell me to tell them if I want me time but the moment I do there's fucking disappointment in their eyes. It's a good thing Mercedes is out of town or she'd ditch me because I can't spend any time with her." Sam collapsed on the couch and leaned his head back. "I just need like five minutes to be a teenager." Finn waited letting the silence draw out.

"Got work tonight?"

"No."

"Have to baby sit?"

"No."

"Want to stay over stuff our faces and play X-Box till we pass out?"

"Fuck yes." Sam let out a breath. "Sure your parents won't mind?" Sam turned his head to look at Finn.

"Nope they'll come home wash up and go out it's date night." Finn wrinkled his nose and Sam didn't ask. No teenager liked to think that their parents ever did it even to produce said teen.

"No hot date?"

"No I think I'm done with girls for the summer. Quinn and Rachel were just…"

"Yeah I get what you mean. I can't say much about Mercedes since were new but I'm afraid she'll go all high maintenance on me when I'm not looking." Finn shrugged a went to retrieve his game console so they could use the bigger television. Finn ordered pizza and dug out the chips from his hiding spot. Burt could resist the soda but never the chips. Kurt would kill him if he found out Finn had chips.

_Dreaming about Providence  
>And whether mice and men have second tries<br>Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
>Maybe we're bent and broken, broken<em>

Sam felt awesome full of junk food and fingers practically numb from mashing buttons. Honestly he really wanted to help his parents out with money and his brother and sister. But it was all getting overwhelming without school to break ups everything. Even just this one night hanging out with Finn was relaxing and just awesome. "Dude I think my fingers are going to fall off." Finn groaned setting down his controller and flexing his fingers.

"What do you want to do it's only eight?" Sam asked setting his controller aside and grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Want to watch Avatar?" Finn asked making Sam choke. He swallowed wincing at the pull of only partially chewed food.

"Did you seriously ask me that question? I haven't seen it in like months. Finn was already up and looking for the case. "We don't have to just because I'm here." Sam said meekly.

"Naw dude it's cool I haven't watched it in a long time. Anything's better then Kurt's musicals, or my mom's chick flicks. Nuts to Burt and me thinking three guys in the house would get more action movies on the screen. Even when Blaine comes over were watching the game anyway." Finn got everything started and flopped down on the couch.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Maybe a little. I mean some of the musicals are alright. And we do take turns for family night." Finn shrugged he leaned over to grab the remote so he could push play. Sam watched him. He knew Finn was making an effort to make him happy. Sam smiled and turned his gaze to the movie. Finn may be slow sometimes but he was a good friend.

When Finn fell over fast asleep half way through the movie Sam laughed softly after his shock wore off. Finn was laying over his lap distracting Sam from his movie. It wasn't like Sam hadn't thought about it. What guy didn't get curious? Sam had wanted to see about Kurt maybe see if the boy was up to letting him experiment. Finn's protests to their duet had bothered him but it was Kurt who'd decided to walk away. That had led Sam to Quinn she was pretty and even her attitude had screamed confidence. But once a cheater always a cheater. He didn't have hard feelings about it. He and Finn were still friends and he'd talk to Quinn if the situation came up. Quinn hadn't been enough, Santana was just using him, Mercedes was someone different. She was confident but didn't hide behind that.

His next thought made him feel awful for a few reasons. Finn was asleep and wouldn't know if Sam kissed him. Sam would be cheating on Mercedes and she definitely didn't deserve that. It hurt to be cheated on. Sam wanted to freaking kiss Finn! During his internal dilemma Finn must have woken up a bit. "Sam." Sam jumped and looked down. "Mmm this is strange usually we're like in my bed." Finn turned and nuzzled Sam's stomach. Fin must still be half asleep and oh god he dreamed about them! When had this happened he thought Finn was strait and just getting over his minor homophobia.

"Um Finn." Sam squeaked in a very manly manner. "You're not…"Sam rally hoped Finn sat up soon because yeah maybe he liked dude too. Finn stilled and sat up wide eyed and panicked. Sam tried to shift so it wasn't obvious he was hiding the beginning of a hard on. The movie ran at least keeping the silence at bay.

"I'm sorry." Finn rushed out not looking at Sam.

"Naw dude it's cool."

"No I mean…I don't…about you…no I do but not like every night…I…shit." Finn jumped up and left. Sam felt horrible and he hadn't even done anything. But he couldn't let Finn think he'd done something wrong. Sam got up and followed Finn.

"Finn dude it's cool it happens." Sam said calmly to the panicked teen.

"No it's not I don't, I mean I don't think I'm…" Finn made a frustrated sound. Sam approached him.

"Look this is going to sound really shocking and I shouldn't suggest it cause I don't want to make things weird but do you want too…ah kiss?" Sam was going to hell, he'd just given himself the okay to cheat on Mercedes. But he just had to know! Before he could retract his statement dry lips were pressed against his. Sam kissed back use to the feel of lips smaller then his own. Finn didn't seem as sure but he wasn't a bad kisser. Sam gave a surprised Moan when Finn tried to deepen the kiss. His moan seemed to startle Finn because the taller boy pulled back. They stared at each other and Sam felt his cock throbbing he dared to glance down. He wanted to sigh in relief that Finn was hard too.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Sam replied. "I never thought I'd actually get to kiss a boy and find out."

"So when Kurt first approached you?"

"Like don't kill me cause he's your bro now but I thought he'd be nice enough to let me experiment." Sam looked at Finn nervously. Finn shrugged.

"I don't think he's your type."

"And you would know?"

"He bottoms." Finn said leaning in again for another kiss. Sam blushed and pulled back.

"And you assume I would?" He asked incredulously.

"I assume for me you would." Finn answered pressing their lips together. Sam grasped Finn's shirt in his hands holding the taller boy close. Sam didn't pull away till his back hit a wall. He hadn't realized he was moving. He pulled away with a small gasp.

"Wait wait. What are we doing?"

"Now you're unsure?" Finn asked.

"Finn." Sam looked away trying to think. "Fuck I'm horrible I cheated on Mercedes."

"Then we'll stop." Finn moved away and Sam let him. "I think we need to think. I mean I liked kissing you, a lot. But I don't think I like anyone else like that."

"Yeah think." Sam agreed.

"Want to finish watching the movie?" Finn asked tone changing back to normal.

"Yeah." Sam followed Finn back to the living room. They didn't talk about it after that.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
>Have we lost ourselves?<br>Somewhere we live inside  
>Somewhere we live inside<br>We were meant to live for so much more  
>Have we lost ourselves?<br>Somewhere we live inside_

_We want more than this world's got to offer  
>We want more than this world's got to offer<br>We want more than the wars of our fathers  
>And everything inside screams for second life yeah<em>

Sam sat across the room from Mercedes. He honestly did like her and cared deeply for her. They might not have talked about the kiss but Sam thought about it. And here they were getting ready for Regionals to go back to Nationals. Mercedes dumped him, or more accurately let him go. It was alright she had admitted there might be someone else and Sam had just smiled and said there was someone he'd been noticing to. Sam had more free time, his dad had gotten really lucky and his mom was working part time and making a little extra money from home fixing clothing. They'd moved from the hotel to an apartment. He had to sleep on the couch but it was better then the hotel room.

Sam caught Finn after Glee. "Are you busy after?"

"No I'm just going home to hide from Rachel. She's driving me nuts with the song stuff, again. Want to come over? Kurt's home but he's going to be talking to Blaine." Sam nodded and followed Finn out to the parking lot. Finn text Kurt to tell him Sam was going to drive him. They watched Kurt get into his navigator and drive off.

"Is something wrong he seems on edge?"

"Well we're going up against the Warblers again. Rachel's been hounding him to cut off contact. Kurt flipped out on her."

"When?"

"I think that day you had a doctor's appointment. Even the hockey team's avoiding Kurt."

"That scary?" Sam asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah Kurt's supper scary when he's angry." Finn chuckled.

"Finn there's something I want to ask you when we get to your house." Sam gripped the steering wheel. He wanted to give it a shot wanted to try something with Finn. He doubted Finn would want to. He was really nervous when they pulled into the drive.

"Looks like Blaine came over." Finn got out and Sam followed neither of them expected to find Kurt and Blaine practically screwing on the couch. "Dude!"

"Finn." Kurt yelped Blain pulling away from Kurt. Wow for a small guy he sure was built. "You said you were going with Sam." Kurt said in his bitch tone. The affect was lost since his pants were open and his shirt was somewhere on the floor.

"I said getting a ride."

"No if you had I wouldn't of…" Kurt blushed. "You're such a cock block." Sam and Blaine shared a look and snickered.

"Dude let's go grab something to eat. Kurt can text us when he and Blaine are done." Sam grabbed Finn's arm."

"But we sit on that couch." Finn pouted.

"They'll probably move upstairs come on I'm hungry I forgot lunch." Sam pulled Finn back outside laughing once the door was closed. Finn locked his door and walked to Sam's car with a pout. They tossed their bags back in the back seat. Sam took a few deep breaths to stop laughing.

"At least it's better then walking in on them right in the middle." Finn pouted. Sam chuckled and shook his head. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the nearest fast food place where they could kill time. They got food and sat talking about random things and glee. Half an hour later Kurt test Finn to tell him that he had the house to himself, he and Blaine would be going out. "Still got time?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. Even if he didn't he wanted no needed to know. When they got back Kurt and Blaine were just leaving. Blaine stopped pulling Sam aside and telling him quietly where the condoms were. Sam blushed and tried to hide behind his fringe. Was he obvious or something? Finn didn't say anything just went in. "Um Finn there's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"I…you and me when we…" Sam tried looking anywhere but Finn.

"Dude your mumbling." Finn was standing over him.

"You're single right?" Sam asked making Finn just look confused.

"Yeah." Sam reached up and pulled Finn down for a kiss. Finn pulled back and Sam flinched. "Sam."

"I'm sorry I just can't stop thinking about this summer." Sam glanced up and was kissed. Finn's big hands held him one holding the back of his head the other resting on his hip. Finn pulled away.

"Been waiting on you."

"Finn." Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?"

"Be together." Finn replied with a shrug.

"What about your family and school?"

"Sam don't you want us?"

"What? No, I mean yea I do that not what I meant. It won't just be me. Half the school already thinks I'm gay anyway." Sam shrugged.

"Well then what's the problem. So the school knows. Football season's over who cares?" Finn pulled Sam to the couch. "I've been talking to Kurt and my mom about this. You know cause Kurt had a crush on me at one point."

"He must have been pissed."

"Yeah at first but once he calmed down he's been really supportive. I didn't tell him it was you." Finn bit his lip.

"Well as long as you're sure." Finn didn't answer with words he just kissed Sam. Sam kissed back deepening the kiss.

"I think we need new rules." Sam jerked back from Finn spying Kurt.

"No couch?" Finn asked a little breathless.

"Definitely no couch. I just have to grab my wallet then I'm gone. Use your own lube." Kurt turned to go up stairs. Sam blinked.

"Well at least we still have our clothes on." Finn joked. Sam looked at him before standing and moving to the hall way. "Sam?" Sam threw his shirt into the living room.

"Another new rule no stripping in the hall way." Kurt said as he left. Finn jumped off the couch and scrambled after Sam. The blond was leaning against his door frame. Finn grabbed him and slammed his bedroom door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reason it's written this way: Every time I hear this song I see flapper dresses and men in their best suits. **

**Warnings: Au 1920's, threesome, Kurt being a bitch to Rachel. Characters are not the same ages. Kurt is the youngest early twenties the rest are in their early thirties except Mercedes who's in her late twenties.**

**Pairing-** Puck-Kurt-Blaine** suggested by ** for the life of me I don't know where the names went. I looked again make the claim and I'll pop your name right in where it belongs. I'm so sorry this has happened twice now.

Song- There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own **There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet ** , Panic At the Disco does**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was the newest and brightest upcoming star. He'd gone from nobody to Broadway's favorite darling in less then a year. His baby face and ability to out sing most sopranos kept him in demand. Kurt was a diva and his constant companion the equally talented Mercedes Jones, queen of the blues joints in New York, was like a guard dog. The Black diva had taken Kurt under her wing and nobody dared mess with the diva pair. The 1920's were roaring and it as Kurt's name.<p>

Rachel Berry, a starlet who had moved from the screen to the stage years earlier, was not happy with her competition. She and Kurt often exchanged harsh words and stinging insults if they were ever in the same room together. Kurt was a fashionista and took every chance he could to degrade Rachel in her choice of poorly made dresses or the Victorian styles she chose to wear. Their bickering served for amusement. Rachel was a falling star and Kurt was passing her on the way up to the stratosphere.

Kurt had caught the eye of some very powerful men. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman the man who made a suit look sinful. No one spoke it aloud but the man ran the underground and had every policeman in his deep pockets. Puck was a notorious man whore taking anyone to bed that wanted him. That all stopped when he started pursuing the porcelain skinned diva. Kurt was the only one man enough to ever tell the mobster no. But Kurt adored the man's younger sister singing while she played the violin.

Kurt's other interested suitor was one Blaine Anderson, he had old money more then anyone but the Anderson heir could count. He was well educated and a gentleman. He may have been on the short side but he made up for it with his charm and big smiles. He wined and dined Kurt and bought him designer things. Kurt smiled prettily at him with an innocent blush. The innocent act threw Blaine off every time changing his mind from getting the singer in his bed to soothing the man's delicate virgin feelings.

Kurt had no problem leading either man on. They bought him things, took him out to fancy meals, and doted on him. Kurt had been nothing a farm boy from the Midwest, so when he'd made his niche in New York he took the reins in both hands. The danger was the Kurt knew he could get away with just about anything. But despite his darker side Kurt wasn't loved only for his appearance and voice. He donated to charities and helped the unfortunate when he could. He was a darling and a shinning star.

Kurt and Mercedes were lounging in his sun room to morning coffee when the mail arrived. Kurt tossed the trivial items aside till he came across what he'd been waiting for. "Here in my hot little hand I have the answers to my dim star problem." Kurt smiled at the envelop using the letter opener on the serving tray.

"Silver script Puckerman's gone all out for his little sister." Mercedes said looking over the envelope.

"I think that young lady is the only person he holds above me." Kurt replied looking over the invitation. "I do adore her though she's such a bright young woman. If she could carry a tune I'd train her to take my place one day." Kurt sipped his coffee. "Want to be my guest darling?"

"I think he purposely never invites me because he knows you'll just bring me along." Mercedes sighed taking the invitation.

"Mmm." Kurt agreed looking out on the New York skyline. "I guess a shopping trip in order. I feel like a pinstripe suit. I have to get Miss Puckerman the perfect gift."

"Killing Rachel Berry at her party doesn't sound appropriate."

"I'm not going to kill her." Kurt made a disgusted face and got up walking to the windowed in balcony. His silk robe falling off one of his shoulders. "No my beloved goddess I'm going to make her humiliate herself." Kurt grinned deviously. "But first shopping. I think I really want to play with both my boys that night." Kurt turned around. I think I'll be having the most fun at this party."

"Some times you scare me Kurt." Mercedes sighed. Kurt just walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Never fear momma I'll never turn on you. I'd die first." Kurt sashayed past her. "I'll be ready to go in half an hour."

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Blaine Anderson sat stiffly on the wingback chair in Puckerman's front room. "Don't look like I'm going to off you Anderson."

"Why am I here Puckerman? I do adore your sister she's a wonderful violinist but you are my competition." Blaine watched Puck as he threw his head back and laughed.

"That is exactly why you're here. It's frustrating how our little diva has us wrapped around his lovely fingers. And you know he knows just what buttons to push."

"It's embarrassing enough you don't have to point it out." Blaine snapped. Puck held up his hands in defense.

"Calm down Anderson. I have a proposal that will get us our darling singer." Blaine raised a thick brow. "Listening? Good." Puck kicked out his feet and crossed them at the ankles. "At the party I say we double team him. He can't distract us at the same time."

"I won't stoop to rape." Blaine growled with a frown.

"Blaine please I may do questionable things but I would never stoop so low. I'm saying we can get him so hot and bothered that he'll cave. I will admit I win twice you aren't that bad on the eyes Anderson." Puck leered at him. "You're the only other man to basically tell me no."

"When?" Blaine asked the prospect of having Kurt naked and flushed was just too good to pass up.

"Sarah's party. There's the big party then we're separating into adults and her friends. I won't miss the chance to better my connections by stuffing their greedy faces. You know as well as I do the lower dogs are easy to control if you let them sniff your money now and then." Blaine hated to admit it but Puckerman was right.

"I'm in. But the moment he truly protests we stop. He may be playing us before but no is still no." Puck rolled his eyes.

"I get it Anderson. Besides if he skives out maybe I'll try getting you to ride the Puckerman express." Puck leered. Blaine stood and walked by Puck running his fingers over Puck's shoulder.

"Maybe I'll take you up on your offer. I've heard so many good things." Blaine looked over his shoulder. "You're definitely more attractive now then when we were children." Puck smirked and Blaine left.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Kurt stepped out of his limo brushing down his dark pinstripe suit pants before holding out his hand to help Mercedes out of the car. They linked arms and walked up the steps to the Puckerman mansion. Mercedes handed off her fur wrap and Kurt his coat and hat. He pocketed their number and continued down the hall. Kurt had arrived fashionably latish. Sarah was a sweet girl he wouldn't interrupt her party for his own means. When they stepped in Kurt was instantly accosted by the brunet violinist. "Oh Kurt I thought you wouldn't come." She sighed pulling him into a hug.

"I'm offended I would drop everything to come see you darling." Kurt kissed her cheek and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. "I know you're supposed to open your gifts later but I want to see your face when you open this. Sarah beamed and took the velvet box sliding the bow off. When she opened it she squealed.

"Oh Kurt it even matches my dress." She gushed over the glass and jeweled rose broach. He'd had it made of topaz. He took it from the box and pinned it just right. She hugged him again. "Thank you so much Kurt. I love it."

"You're welcome darling. Why don't you go show it off." Sarah smiled and ran off. Barely a woman and still so much a child, Kurt adored her. Mercedes had wandered off she was schmoozing with Santana and Quinn wives of important business men. Kurt would eventually say hello to them to maybe get some money for the theatre he was working in. Kurt walked to the bar and got himself a drink. As he was waiting for it to be mixed Blaine came up next to him.

"Hello Kurt."

"Blaine." Kurt smiled brightly and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "How have you been?" He asked leaning in. "I've missed you." Kurt pouted a little and gave Blaine a slightly saddened look.

"I'm well. I was in London doing business. I will admit I missed you too." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. He brought the younger man's hand to his lips. Kurt blushed for real. Blaine was usually more reserved with his affections in public. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to flaunt their choice in partners.

"You should have taken me with you I could have kept you company." Kurt dropped his voice making it sultry. He stroked Blaine's arm. He really did look good in his blue suit.

"More like distracted me." Blaine replied lowly making Kurt shiver. Kurt was starting to wonder where Blaine found his allure. The man was usually just dapper and gentleman like. He was never so forward from the start.

"Something tells me my distraction would not go unwanted." Kurt picked up his drink after it was set down.

"Hmm." Blaine stepped away from the bar and Kurt followed him. Kurt hated to be alone in a crowd it made him nervous. "It looks like Miss Berry has caught a certain businessman's eye." Kurt looked in the direction Blaine gestured and frowned. Rachel was sitting next to Puck. They were talking and …oh hell no she was touching him. Kurt's grip on his glass tightened.

"That cow." Kurt snorted. "Noah's just being polite; her father is a very important man in the government. Or so she keeps claiming. And the person who designed that dress should be killed. It's an atrocity of color." Rachel was wearing a long dress obviously imitating and flapper dress in the pleats. Kurt rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

"Kurt be nice it's Sarah's birthday. You'll break her heat if you cause trouble." Blaine placed a hand at the small of his back. "I believe I forgot to mention how handsome you look. A pinstripe suit?"

"It's the latest and I adore the look. I am above the majority." Kurt said as they walked to the table Puck and Rachel were occupying.

"Kurt you look amazing as always." Puck complemented standing from his seat. "Come join us dinner will begin shortly. Sarah's been running around showing off her broach."

"Well I simply adore her I couldn't help but spoil her a bit. It's not every day a young woman turns eighteen." Kurt said the last giving Rachel a look. Rachel lifted her nose a bit higher. Kurt smirked.

"Anderson have a seat." Blaine sat on the other side of Kurt trapping him between them. "How's business?"

"Still thriving and you?"

"Good or I wouldn't be throwing such a large party. If you'll all excuse me I think everyone's here and it's time to make my speech and get these teenagers off to the ball room so they can have their fun." Puck got up. Kurt stood up and stopped him fixing his tie and lapels.

"There, and remember all you have to do is ask." Puck smiled at him and Kurt sat back down. Rachel was glaring daggers. "You're only damaging your bloodshot and dark circled eyes. I suggest you glare at someone who cares." Kurt took another drink of his beverage. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's thigh under the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please." Puck waited for the noise to die down. "First I would like to welcome you all and thank you for coming. It's not every day a man's little sister becomes a woman." Sarah blushed at his side. "Mr. Hummel if you would oblige." Kurt smiled and stood. Kurt took a breath and led them in happy birthday. Sarah was smiling brightly. "Now a few words from the birthday girl before she leaves to her own party."

"Thank you all so much for coming. I'm flattered and happy my brother has so many friends business, personal, old, and new. Please enjoy your dinner and party I'll sure be enjoying mine." The crowd laughed. "Oh I bet if you ask nicely Kurt will sing for you." With that she scurried off the join her friends and the chaperones, Pucks goons and lackeys. Rachel muttered something and Kurt just smiled. He didn't need her to tell him he was fabulous he already knew.

"Kurt would you mind singing a little something while we're served. I'm sure you'll aptly wet all out appetites." Rachel made a scoffing noise.

"The public knows what they want. Don't fret, someone older might request something of you. For nostalgias sake of course." Kurt faked a blush and stood walking to the little stage. Kurt could easily stand on the stage but singing by himself in front of an audience had been his only hold back. Fortunately Kurt was far more confident and took the stage leaning over the band leader and whispering a song to him. Kurt decided on a louder number to cover the sound of serving platters. He took the standing mike and grinned at the crowd. The symbols started joined quickly by Kurt and the piano.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
>From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.<br>I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
>Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring end...<br>_

Kurt shook his hips three times down earning him appreciative calls from the audience.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
>From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.<br>I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
>Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring end...<br>_

He shook his hips back up with a grin.

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes_

Kurt ran his hand down his front then back up jutting his hip.

_Whoa,_

Kurt dipped down arching his back_._

_everything goes according to plan._

He snapped back up cradling the back of the microphone. Looking closely his fingers were caressing the meshed metal.

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it. __  
><em>_Because you say so under your breath. __  
><em>_You're reading lips: "When did he get all confident'" _

Unapologetically he gestured to Rachel bringing his hand back to himself by sweeping it at a steady pace over the room._  
><em>_  
><em>_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer' __  
><em>_Never looked better, and you can't stand it. __  
><em>

The mike tipped forward to then be jerked back and caught in Kurt's delicate hands. He gave a flirtatious laugh just before the next set watching Rachel again from the corner of his eyes slowly turning to face her. Oh yes he was talking about her.

_Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and __  
><em>_I bet you just can't keep up (keep up) with these fashionistas, and _

Kurt ran both hands down his front tossing his hair back into place.

_Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign. __  
><em>_I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shhh... __  
><em>_  
><em>_Talk to the mirror, oh choke back tears. __  
><em>_And keep telling yourself that: __  
><em>_"I'm a diva!" _

Kurt snapped his fingers jerking his hip to the same side in an alluring way for such an awkward move.

_Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table, __  
><em>_they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin. _

Kurt made a gesture for an explosion.  
><em><br>__I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it. __  
><em>_Because you say so under your breath. __  
><em>_You're reading lips: "When did he get all confident'" __  
><em>_  
><em>_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer' __  
><em>_Never looked better, and you can't stand it. _

Kurt left the mic doing a few swinging steps his hips never stopping as his feet carried him back then forward to the mic again._  
><em>_  
><em>_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer' __  
><em>_I've never looked better, and you can't stand it. _

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer' __  
><em>_I've never looked better, and you can't stand it. __  
><em>_  
><em>Kurt sang slowly holding the microphone like it was a lover his green blue eyes sweeping the crowd with a longing expression._  
><em>_  
><em>_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. __  
><em>_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch. __  
><em>_  
><em>_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. __  
><em>_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch. __  
><em>_  
><em>_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. __  
><em>_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

Kurt started the last line breathily ending with a regular sound his fist punching at the air. The crowd clapped as Kurt regained his breath. He smiled and bowed once before standing and gesturing to the band. The crowd clapped again and Kurt made his way to Puck's table.

Blaine and Puck were smiling but Rachel was glaring. Kurt gave her a challenging smirk. Her lip trembled and she got up from the table. "I guess the truth hurts." Kurt said taking his water glass and soothing his throat.

"Have I ever told you I love the venom of your bite?" Puck asked with a grin.

"On multiple occasions Noah." Kurt replied looking down at his soup. He loved cream of chicken. It was just like thick chicken soup. They went through the dinner just the three of them Rachel had not returned. Which seemed to be just fine with his suitors as they kept dropping hints and touching him. Kurt would pull Puck's hand off his thigh just to have Blaine lean over and whisper something in his ear in a sultry tone. Kurt was starting to feel like he was being backed into a corner. His saving moment was when dinner had been cleared and he'd been asked to sing again. Mercedes joined him in a soulful duet and sang on her own. Kurt watched Puck mingle Kurt wasn't stupid this was a business party in the guise of a birthday.

Latter in the night Kurt called it quits and let the band completely take over. He snuck into the hall way wanting to stand on the balcony for some fresh air. He'd only been out there five minutes before Blaine and Puck found him. Kurt was beginning to get suspicious of them collaborating. "I told you he'd be getting some air." Blaine said coming to Kurt's right. "You sounded wonderful tonight." He spoke leaning close. Kurt tried to shift away only to bump into Puck.

"Thank you maybe sometime you'll come and sing with me. You have a good voice."

"And me?" Kurt had to look up over his shoulder. Puck had that predatory gleam in his eyes again. It was the signal Kurt looked for to start backing away.

"You would have made a good singer as well." Kurt replied. He was going to excuse himself but a touch to his neck distracted him. Blaine's calloused fingers ran the length of his neck. Kurt turned his head looking at Blaine. He was wearing that shy but devious smile. Kurt was trapped. He jumped feeling Puck's lips on the other side of his neck. Kurt wanted to step away but Blaine was blocking him. Kurt's heart speed up but in fear. Mercedes had warned him that one day a man wouldn't take no for an answer. That's why he had chosen Puck and Blaine. Puck could always go find another body and Blaine was a gentleman. Feeling their hands on him slipping under his jacket was the final push. Tears spilled out of Kurt's eyes. "Please…" he whispered brokenly. "Stop." They both jumped away from him as if they'd been burned. Kurt stumbled away from them.

"Kurt?" Blaine reached for him and Kurt flinched.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. I won't bother you anymore. I'll pay you back."

"Kurt what…do you honestly think we'd force you?" Puck asked anger creeping into his voice.

"What do you call what just happened." Kurt's voice was a high pitched whisper. His heart still pounding in his chest.

"You wanted us to stop and we did." Blaine pointed out. "This was a bad idea." He added looking to Puck.

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll leave you alone." The last part brought fresh tears Kurt wrapped his arms around himself.

"Shit what now?" Puck growled making Kurt flinch.

"Puck stop." Blaine slowly approached Kurt taking his hands and led him to the bench waiting on the balcony. He eased Kurt down sitting beside him. "Kurt what's wrong?"

"I'm being thrown away anyway." Kurt whimpered.

"Thrown…Kurt no one is throwing you away. What do you mean?"

"If I sleep with you you'll get bored and be done with me. I'll be thrown away. When my fame fades I'll be cast aside." Kurt sobbed blindly taking the red pocket square puck gave him from his white jacket.

"Is that why you keep playing with us?" Puck asked sitting to Kurt's other side.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt looked at both of them eyes desperate for forgiveness. Puck's features softened he took the silk cloth and dabbed at Kurt's eyes.

"Is this what all the evasions have been about?"

"No one's ever wanted me." Kurt told them. "Then I came here and I'm a star but I'll soon be like Rachel and I'll be allowed to fall into nothing. It just felt so good to be wanted by both of you. They may turn their eyes now because of our social standing but once I'm nothing I'll be nothing but that horrible gay man." Kurt shuddered. "They'll commit me and do horrible things." Kurt's tone had become hysterical and Puck pulled him into a hard embrace.

"Kurt we won't throw you away." Blaine said rubbing his back.

"I'm terrified they tell such horrible stories. And I don't want to be alone." Kurt trembled between them.

"I think you need to calm down you're so high strung sometimes." Puck pulled Kurt to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"My rooms. He can at least freak out there and no one will hear him." Kurt followed them silently feeling his heart still pounding in his chest. Kurt was left to sit on a couch. "Try to get him calmed down. I have to say goodbye to my guests and send Sarah's friends on home as well." Blaine nodded and sat next to Kurt.

"I'm sorry." The diva said again wringing his hands.

"Kurt, lovely, stop." Blaine caressed his cheek. "No one's going to send you away. You're going to be a star for a long while yet you're still a decade younger then Rachel and until you came along she had no competition." Blaine gave him a smile. "Kurt, if you didn't have these fears what would you want?"

"I couldn't decide." Kurt replied softly. "You've both captured me in different and the same ways. I won't lie and tell you I don't care about your money. It's the only reason I take the risk you're both safe enough you can buy off anyone. You're a gentleman I know you'd make losing my virginity special. Noah is experience it's a bit daunting but his strength." Kurt sighed and leaned back. His heart wasn't pounding anymore. Kurt glanced at Blaine his expression was soft a little hurt but Kurt had expected outrage. "Excuse me." Kurt got up and locked himself in Puck's bathroom.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Puck returned twenty minutes later finding Blaine worriedly watching the bathroom. His jacket lay over the back of the couch and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. "What happened?"

"Well he was calming down then he just got up and hid in your bathroom. I heard water running and he's made noise I know he's alright." Blaine frowned.

"What?"

"He wants us both." Blaine replied.

"The problem there is?" Puck removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

"Puck it's dangerous enough what we've been doing and you know it but the three of us?" Puck sighed and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt then rolled up his sleeves.

"We have the money."

"They're just looking for an excuse to throw you in jail an asylum won't be much different."

"I'd do it just to have his honest affections and so would you. We'll run if we have to." Puck and Blaine were so focused they didn't hear the door open or see Kurt walk out. Kurt cleared his throat gaining their attention. Both stared, jaws hanging open as Kurt stood completely bare before them. His pale skin tinged a light pink. He shifted awkwardly. "Fucking beautiful." Puck moved around the couch approaching Kurt. Kurt watched him obviously nervous.

"Please." This time Kurt was asking to be touched. Puck reached out and caressed his shoulder. Kurt closed his eyes.

"Bed." Puck ordered hands going to his own shirt. "You too Blaine. Stip." Puck was already on his pants. Kurt walked to the bed his bottom lip trapped under his top teeth. Blaine lost his shirt at the couch but walked over to Kurt just to pull that lip free.

"Kurt are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I am but please don't make me ask for it. I don't know if I can." Blaine smiled at him and leaned up starting the first kiss. Kurt cupped the side of his face. Blaine jumped feeling hands at his buttons. Puck was behind him also completely naked and ridding him of his clothes.

"Shoes." Blaine blushed and tried to take his shoes off standing up. He stumbled and Kurt caught him. The countertenor giggled and held him as he finished. Puck was already on the bed stroking himself. Blaine had a feeling Puck would be running the show. Oddly Blaine had no problem with this. He and Kurt joined Puck on his large bed. Blaine had far less experience then Puck yet more as Puck had never bedded a man as far as Blaine knew.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Kurt admitted softly.

"That's alright just tell us when something feels good." Puck reached for him pulling the smaller body to his lap. Kurt flushed darker as their skin touched. They began kissing. Blaine watched for a moment enthralled till Puck broke the kiss to look at him. "Going to join us anytime soon?"

"Sorry it was just…really good to watch." Blaine moved forward kissing Kurt's shoulder. He positioned himself behind Kurt and placed small kissed along his shoulders. Puck reached around burying his fingers in Blaine's slicked hair.

"Should make you wash your hair." Puck growled before kissing him roughly. Blaine moaned into the kiss shifting closer. Kurt gasped between. Blaine had the younger man pinned between them.

"If he leaves this bed or you for that matter I'm getting dressed and going home." Kurt growled in a rough tone that made them both shiver. It seemed he just needed to tap into his divaness and mix it with his allure. They touched and kissed working each other in to a heavy need. Kurt was very vocal and had obviously never been touched by another man sexually. They lay him out on the bed see what they could do to make him moan or mewl.

Blaine wrapped his lips around Kurt's red cock making Kurt cry out. Puck chuckled and stroked Kurt's chest. "That good? Maybe I'll have to see if he'll give me one." Puck ran his fingers over Blaine's hallowed cheeks. Blaine looked up at him shivering at the lust he saw. They'd know each other most of their lives old money and new money Puck had perused him in their youth but Blaine had told him no by going off to college.

"I'm..." Kurt's eyes closed and he arched. Blaine swallowed half and kept part in his mouth as he pulled off. Blaine yanked Puck into a kiss sharing Kurt's seed with him. Puck moaned greedily licking Blaine's mouth for ever last trace of Kurt. They broke apart panting.

"Good thing I did it or you would have been greedy." Blaine panted. Puck just grinned and licked his lips. They were both still hard Puck was actually dripping onto the sheets.

"I think I want your ass." Puck practically tackled Blain to the sheets. "I bet you're as tight as a virgin." Kurt made a half laugh beside them.

"I've never bottomed for another man." Blaine replied. Puck looked at him jaw slack.

"On your knees and get me wet." Puck growled sitting back on his haunches. "Kurt can watch." Blaine shivered and moved to all fours wrapping his lips around Puck's erection. "Good." Puck groaned before turning to Kurt. "Get them nice and wet beautiful." Kurt took two of Pucks fingers and leathered them in spit watching Puck's eyes. Puck moaned head tossed back. "You're supposed to get me wet not get me off." Puck groaned pulling his fingers from Kurt's mouth and leaning over Blaine. Blaine pulled off with a groan as the first finger slid in. Kurt watched as Puck stretched Blaine marveling at the sounds Blaine made as puck stretched him open.

"Noah please." Blaine whined pressing back.

"It feels good?" Kurt asked Puck smirked and pressed the small bumb he'd been avoiding. Blaine arched and moaned loudly.

"It you don't start fucking me now I'll let Kurt do it."

"Get me wet again Blaine." Blaine groaned and took puck back in his mouth drooling all over not caring about the mess. Puck pulled him off with a grunt. "On your back baby." Blaine lay next to Kurt holding his legs open for Puck. His purple cock twitching on his stomach. Puck moved and pressed the tip in. Blaine took a shaky breath through his nose and tried to relax. Kurt was beginning to question what they were doing. Blaine looked like he was in pain. Kurt worried his lip.

"Don't look like that Kurt." Blaine was panting Puck doubled over resting his head on Blaine's chest. "It does feel good after the first part." Blaine ran his hand over Puck's back. "Move." Puck straitened and kissed Blaine pulling out then thrusting back in. Blaine felt more pain the pleasure at first. Puck wasn't a small man by any means. Puck shifted and Blaine felt pleasure over come him. He let go losing himself in the feel of Puck moving in and out of him.

Kurt watched as they moved his own manhood hard and throbbing again. He didn't know what else to do but touch himself. Blaine was moaning thrusting up to meet Puck who was thrusting above him. Kurt didn't feel left out like he thought he might. He'd cum first they had both been very gentle with him. "Shit Blaine gonna cum." Puck groaned his pace picking up. Blaine blinked his eyes open and looked at Kurt. He was so intent on watching them his hand moved lazily over his own awakened erection.

"Do it then I want Kurt." Blaine gasped clutching at Puck. The bigger man nodded his thrusts becoming erratic. With a low groan he stilled. Blaine gasped his own cock spurting a few times over his abdomen but he remained hard. Puck lingered before pulling out with a grunt. He looked at Kurt he looked very unsure. "Please." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"This is all so very messy." Kurt said shifting a bit. Blaine got up kissing Kurt hard.

"If you don't like it then next time we'll take you but please Kurt." Kurt smiled sweetly and kissed Blaine softly letting Blaine push him back. Blaine straddled him and slowly impaled himself. "Mmn Kurt." Blaine gave Kurt a moment to feel before he started moving. He didn't know where puck went he didn't care. Blaine had to get off a few times before his erection would go away. Blaine watched Kurt as he lifted his hips. Kurt was thinner then Puck but he was longer. Blaine leaned down kissing Kurt as he moved his hips. Puck returned and moved next to them lowering his head and taking Blaine in his mouth. Blaine moaned loudly arching back feeling Kurt inside and an Puck's lips around him. "Oh yes…" Blaine curled his fingers in Pucks hair thrusting up and down seeking his own release. With a coked moan he came trembling. Puck drank him down greedily and Kurt cried out filling him.

They pulled away from each other only a few inches panting. "I started the bath for us." Puck said getting up. Kurt sat up looking to Blaine who was still blissfully laying on the bed. Puck chuckled and picked him up. "And here I thought it would be Kurt we'd be carrying to the bath."

"Next time. I…it wasn't bad but it just didn't feel…" Kurt was blushing again. Blaine laughed and leaned his head back as Puck walked into the bathroom. Kurt's suit was hanging out of the way.

"It didn't feel quite right." He finished for Kurt moaning as Puck set him on his feet.

"In the tub." Puck said helping Blaine settled in the large ground tub. Blaine sighed leaning his head back. The warm water made him feel so much better. Kurt slipped in next to him and Puck was last. "So what do you two say to make this a regular activity?"

"It'll be a little awkward but I think we can make it work." Blaine replied looking up at the ceiling. "The only explanation we need is to why I'm here."

"Well I was thinking about going legit, mostly, maybe buying a theatre on Broadway. Sarah will just love having a place to play to her heart's content and we'll have to put our star countertenor in contract and you're the lawyer."

Kurt gasped at them. "Sound's good I'll come over next Wednesday to go over the details with you. Kurt can come after his rehearsals."

"Wiat but if you contract me I can't act anywhere else."

"But if they want you so badly to be in their plays then they'll come knocking at our door begging to use our theatre just to have you." Puck grinned. Kurt smiled.

"Then when you tire of the stage you can manage the theatre. By then you'll know it in and out and will be sitting pretty on your own fortune." Blaine added leaning over to him and pressing a kiss to the diva's lips.

"After the bath I say we go to bed. It's so late and if I wake up Mercedes she'll probably kill me for ruining her beauty sleep." Puck and Blaine laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reason it's written this way: Basically I went off the message I felt from the song. If it's love then the people involved decide what the hell goes on.**

**Warnings: foursome, Auish, mentions of almost rape, Kurt being a drama queen, swearing. Don't call Kurt a woman!**

**Pairing-** Puck/Kurt/Finn/Dave **suggested by ** JasonDragon64

Song- **If it's Love –Train**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own If it's Love, Train does.**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to think. Finn and Puck were a couple, they were gay, or at least gay for each other. Kurt had thought he'd surprise visit his step-brother during his spring break stopping at Ohio State before he continued on into Lima. Kurt had not expected to walk in on Puck and Finn having sex. He only felt a little bad he had probably ruined some very passionate intercourse. The rest of him was angry, hurt, and so very very confused. Kurt had run out slamming Finn's door behind him. Kurt hadn't paid attention to where he'd been going just that he needed to get away.<p>

He stopped in some hall and slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath. "Oi freshman get lost." Kurt looked up to see two larger males in the same dingy hall. "No one's allowed down here except for hockey players."

"I'll leave." Kurt took a breath. "As soon as I catch my breath." He replied straitening up.

"Didn't you hear me fairy get lost."

"Listen you Neanderthal I'm not in a good mood so back the fuck off." Kurt snapped throwing his full ice bitch at them.

"I'd watch your mouth." The other growled walking toward him. Kurt glared and stood away from the wall.

"Go for it I could use a punching bag right now." Kurt hissed.

"Hey!" The shout echoed against the concrete walls. They all looked up. "Kurt?" Kurt swallowed dryly. David Karofsky was the last person he wanted to see.

"You know the poof then?"

"Don't call him a poof Jaccobs." David growled walking up to Kurt. "Kurt are you alright?" David put his bigger body between them.

"I'm fine David just a little lost."

"Apparently you're in the freaking hockey rink." David shifted the strap on his shoulder. "Come on you look like you could use a guide." David slid his arm around Kurt's shoulder and turned him.

"I guess from behind he does look like a girl." One of the other brute commented. Kurt ducked out from under David's arm and punched the guy in the nose.

"I am not a woman! Want to say that again?" Kurt yelled.

"Come on Fancy before you get yourself in trouble." David grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. Once outside he let Kurt go. "Did you really have to punch him? He's out best shooter."

"I may be small but I refuse to let anyone think I'm a woman from any angle." Kurt shot back.

"Jezze what's gotten you all riled up?" Kurt pressed his lips together. "Well alright why are you here? I thought you went to school in New York?"

"I'm on spring break. I wanted to surprise Finn on my way through to Lima." Kurt replied his tone sullen.

"Let me guess he and Puckerman were doing the nasty." Kurt's jaw dropped open and he stopped in his tracks.

"You know?" Kurt asked voice higher.

"I share a dorm with Puck of course I know." David was leading them back towards the dorms.

"Look I appreciate you saving my ass. I couldn't have taken on both of them. But I think I'm going to go back to my car and just drive home." Kurt started toward the sidewalk that would lead to the parking lot.

"Kurt I bet they're looking for you. At least let them talk to you."

"I'd rather not. I might say something really spiteful." Kurt closed his eyes tightly holding back tears. "At least I can live with the memory of having that ridiculous crush on Finn knowing that he's at least inclined that way to a degree." Kurt tried to pull away again but David grabbed him. "You know it's a dangerous habit you're forming."

"Well you haven't hit me yet."

"Third time's the charm." Kurt spat out.

"Look as a favor, come up and at least let them talk."

"Maybe I should let the next group of Neanderthals beat me up if I'm going to have to owe favors. " Kurt mumbled following Dave back in.

"Let me drop off my stuff and I'll call Puck to tell him I found you." Dave dug into his jeans and pulled his keys out. The door flew open.

"David have you seen my phone? Finn didn't charge his and I need mine so we can call Kurt, he walked in on me and Finn, he was gone by the time we could rush out after him, Finn's all torn up about it." Puck was ranting his shirt was on inside out and he didn't have shoes on. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at his disheveled appearance. Dave stepped aside and Puck seemed to deflate. "Oh thank God." Puck let out a breath.

"Kurt why don't you come in and have a seat. Puck go get Finn, I know he's freaking out." Kurt did not miss the quick peck they shared. Kurt felt his chest tighten. It was like he'd walked into some alternate dimension.

"I'm only staying long enough so he calms down then I'm leaving." Kurt said remaining in the hall. Kurt knew a good person would just be happy for them but he felt jilted and screwed over. David frowned but went in dropping his duffle bag. Finn came running up to him and Kurt let him crush him in a hug. He'd grown very attached to those brotherly hugs. Knowing another person was there and was family. Kurt pulled away after Finn loosened his hold. "I'm alright." Kurt pulled a box from his messenger bag. "These are for you. You need to keep your phone charged or mom will worry and freak out on me. I have to go now." Kurt pulled away.

"Kurt wait." Finn reached for him. "Look can we talk?"

"I don't really want to. I'm happy for you three, honestly I am." Kurt felt the tears and his voice cracked. "I just don't want to bother with it right now. I came to bring you those and I did, please let me go." Kurt stood facing away from them.

"Please Kurt I don't want you to go if you're mad? Our parent will kill me if something happens to you while driving."

"I'm not angry." Kurt replied.

"Bull Kurt you punched a guy for calling you a woman." Dave commented from his leaning against the door.

"You punched a guy." Finn squeaked.

"Go Kurt." Puck said at the same time.

Kurt turned glaring at them. Finn released him and gave Kurt the puppy look he wore so well. "Please Kurt just…I wanted to tell you for so long now." Kurt sighed. "We can go back to my room."

"No offence Finn but I'd rather not sit in a room that smells like sex." Dave and Puck laughed going into their own room. Finn looked torn. Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Finn in after them.

"Sweet chocolates." Puck had opened the box Finn had handed over.

"I didn't bring those for you to gorge yourself on Puck." Kurt growled taking a seat in a computer chair.

"He would have shared them anyway." Kurt raised a brow and Puck shut the box with a pout. Dave took the box from him and set it on a desk.

"Maybe Finn will let you have some later." Dave said taking a seat next to Puck.

"So uhh what would you like to know?" Finn asked.

"Nothing more then what you originally wanted to tell me." Kurt replied not caring about the hurt look Finn had from his tone.

"Umm right well maybe I should start with us first."

"We're brothers Finn that's all." Puck jumped up at Kurt's harsh tone.

"Look Kurt we get that this kind of seems like the universe is slapping you in the face or something but you don't have to take it out of Finn!"

"Don't yell at him Puck!" Finn shouted coming to Kurt's defense.

"Before this gets out of hand will both of you calm down." Dave said pulling Puck back down to the bed. "Don't make me give you something to occupy your mouth with." Puck made a muffled moan that made Kurt's cheeks heat up.

"I meant when you were crushing on me. Back then I really only liked girls. Or I thought I did. The reason I freaked out is because you were making me realize I might swing both ways. It took me a really long time to realize it. Kurt you know how the world works better then any of us. The only reason we get away with being lovers is we don't advertize it and we're starters on our teams now. We kind of just fell into it."

"All three of you?"

"It was just easier to be three then one of us decide who we cared about more to chose."

"Wait so you're in a relationship that two of you don't even have feeling for each other?" Kurt was a little shocked.

"No!" Finn shook his head hard. "It kind of started out like that but we all honestly care about each other in our own ways." Finn was looking down at his hands. "We've been a group for almost a year."

"A year?" Kurt squeaked.

"I didn't know how to tell you without you being pissed off at me." Finn mumbled. "I haven't even told our parents."

"For a year?" Kurt asked again.

"So much for that intelligence." Puck muttered.

"You, shut up!" Kurt snapped at Puck who jumped off the bed getting in Kurt's face. They shouted obscenities at each other arguing on who's fault was what. Dave and Finn watched them with a mixture of shock and amusement. Feeling annoyed when they began arguing in circles Dave stood up and grabbed Kurt. Without missing a beat Kurt turned and took a swing at Dave. He didn't make it far Finn was holding his arm back. Kurt stood between the three of them chest heaving. "Let go." He said trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. He felt himself shake.

"You're alright Kurt.' Finn said softly motioning for Dave and Puck to move away. Finn eased Kurt's arm down and loosened his hold but didn't let go completely. "We won't hurt you you know that."

"No I don't." Kurt replied tears filling his eyes. They had hurt him. His bullies were together while Kurt was still so very alone. The rational part of him told him that he was alone because he was afraid of people. Afraid they'd try to rape him to. Finn eased them into a hug and Kurt clung to him just like when they'd come all the way to New York to make sure he was alright. Their brotherly hug had made everything feel less scary.

"Is he having flash backs?" Puck asked and Dave shushed him. Finn slid Kurt's satchel off his shoulder and picked him up. Kurt clung to Finn as he walked to a bed and sat down with Kurt in his lap.

"I'm happy for you." Kurt mumbled. "I really am Finn." Kurt let out a choked sound.

"I know Kurt." Finn hugged Kurt tight. None of them would have predicted that Finn would kiss Kurt or that the older wouldn't freak out. Dave and Puck watched as they practically devoured each other. Dave put a hand over Puck's mouth so he wouldn't say anything. Kurt jerked back lips red and blue-green eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." Kurt moved out of Finns lap. "I didn't…I don't…I'm sorry." Kurt was panicking. Dave let go of Puck and moved to block the door. No need for Kurt to run off and get hurt or lost. Kurt turned tearful eyes to Dave and Puck. "I'm sorry." Puck was the first to move gently stroking away the tears. Kurt stared at him in wide eyed confusion.

"It's alright Kurt. It was actually very hot." Kurt blushed and pulled away.

"Take some deep breaths and calm down." Finn said coming up behind Kurt and rubbing Kurt's shoulders. "I kissed you Kurt it's alright." Kurt blinked out more tears.

"I think I need to sit." Kurt collapsed to the bed and hugged himself making red welts as he drug his nails across his arms.

"Kurt stop hurting yourself." Dave ordered in a gentle tone. Kurt lay his hands in his lap.

"Dude it's scary how you do that." Puck muttered.

"Well I don't hear you complain about following my orders so what's it to ya?"

"I thought it was just me." Puck pouted. Kurt watched Dave run a hand over Puck's Mohawk. It was just all to intimate. Kurt's lips still tingled from when he'd kissed Finn. It had been so long since he'd felt that rush of heated arousal. Kurt wasn't going to cry and he wasn't going to envy them. He was going to go home and be happy for them. Then back to Julliard and onto Broadway.

"Kurt…Kurt." Kurt blinked up at them he must have zoned out. "Well welcome back Fancy. Third time's the charm huh?"

"I warned you." Kurt replied softly Dave just chuckled. "I'm going to head out now."

"I'm not letting you drive anywhere Kurt."

"Finn I wasn't planning on staying long in the first place. If I don't make it in tonight the parent's will worry." Kurt replied already reaching for his bag.

"No I won't let you go half way down the street you'll have a panic attack. You can stay with me and leave in the morning." Finn grabbed Kurt's satchel and held it away from him.

"Finn I'm fine now give me back my bag."

"No you're not Kurt please just humor me. Don't run away."

"You're being absurd." Kurt snapped.

"If I let you leave now you won't talk to me for like a year. We kissed Kurt."

"Post traumatic stress brought on by my flashback."

"So you went around kissing guys after every time?" Finn snapped.

"Of course not!" Kurt was offended. He hadn't touched anyone or let anyone touch him for longer then a few seconds for two years. "They terrify me. I was responding to the comfort." Dave put a hand on Kurt's shoulder making him jump.

"Easy Kurt we won't hurt you. Look just stay and talk about this. Finn will just be a wet blanket for weeks if you leave it like this."

"Hey." Finn protested.

"It's true dude." Puck said rubbing Finn's shoulder.

"Look Puck and I will go get some food so you can talk." Dave said. "Chinese sound good?"

"Just call mom and dad and tell them you're staying. If you won't talk with me they'll blame me and won't be as supportive when I tell them."

"That wouldn't happen Finn."

"Yes it will. With all the crap we went through your dad's going to be pissed. He'll think I did something to you and then I'll have to tell him we kissed. I really don't want to hear an incest lecture." Finn was pouting again.

"Technically it's not incest you're not related." Puck decided to put his two cents in. Kurt and Finn both leveled him with a look. "What it's true."

"You're not helping babe." Dave said grabbing Pucks hand. "Let's go get you're shoes so we can go."

"But that was fucking hot. It can't be wrong if it's hot right?"

"Sometimes I wonder who's got less common sense you or Finn." Kurt laughed while Puck and Finn made protests.

"Just go I skipped lunch on the drive." Kurt sighed. Dave nodded and pulled Puck out of the room. Kurt and Finn just stood there awkwardly.

"You know I'm kind of glad I could kiss you and you didn't freak out." Finn admitted setting Kurt's bag back down. "We've been worried about you. If school wasn't so important we were going to make you come home."

"I manage. I hang out with Rachel and some other girls. They try to get me back into dating but they're also really protective. I'm just being over dramatic about it. I got away other people…" Kurt bit his lip.

"You're not being over dramatic." Finn leaned against the headboard of the bed he was sitting on. "You the strongest person I know." Kurt smiled at him and timidly sat at his feet.

"So who bottoms for who?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence. Finn laughed and sat up crossing his legs.

"Puck goes like completely submissive for Dave. It was kind of shocking at first but Dave never made puck feel bad about it even after he freaked out about it. I kind of switch with Puck it depends on his mood. Dave's curious about it but he hasn't given in to it."

"I never thought Puck would give in. He was the middle one wasn't he, The one that would have had to choose?" Finn nodded. "I'm not mad Finn so stop looking like I'm going to blow up."

"Sorry just I've been feeling really bad about how things happened between us."

"You were a safe crush. Deep down I knew I'd never have a chance. Even Blaine was a safe boyfriend I knew he was just too much of a gentleman to ever push more then kissing." Kurt leaned over and lay his head on Finn's lap.

"I thought you two…"

"We did a few times." Kurt closed his eyes taking comfort from Finn's presence.

They must have fallen asleep because Pucks disappointed words woke Kurt up. "Dude Puck shut up. You're such a horn dog." Kurt lay still watching them through his lashes.

"Admit it, it was hot watching them."

"I already did. Puck don't start anything. Kurt's already on edge. Hell we're barely on friendly terms as it is. I know you want him but this isn't about us." Kurt watched Dave kiss Puck. So tender and loving. Kurt closed his eyes.

"Guys don't start something you can't finish." Finn mumbled next to Kurt. "Sides I'm hungry." Finn shifted next to him and shook his shoulder. "Kurt wake up." Kurt let out a sigh and rolled over snuggling against Finn. As nice as food was he wanted to remain where he was feeling safe. The bed dipped behind him and someone was placing soft kisses along his neck and cheek. "Puck." Kurt flinched hearing skin hit skin.

"I'm up." He spoke in a strained voice.

"See you've freaked him out." Finn growled at Puck.

"No I'm fine." Kurt sat up. "I need to go to the bathroom." Kurt got off the bed and rushed out of the room. He hadn't meant to cause problems for the trio. Kurt found the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair. Dave came in.

"Kurt you have to quit freaking out. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Kurt replied turning to face him. Dave had a confused look on his face. "For causing you guys problems."

"You aren't you should see them fight over the last slice of pizza. Puck's just Puck. Come on back and eat something. Don't you eat?" Dave lead him back down the hall.

"Of course I do." Kurt growled. Dave just made some sort of grunting noise. When they got back Puck and Finn were already eating their food. Kurt sat next to Dave on his bed accepting the food he was handed. Kurt took small bites so he looked like he was eating more. He did eat just not so much he had to kill himself at the gym to keep in shape.

"See you don't eat." Dave commented drawing all attention to him.

"I put food in my mouth and chew it up to swallow it. Just because I don't shovel forkfulls into my mouth doesn't mean I don't eat."

"Yeah and I bet once Finn's finished you'll offer whatever is left and you'll barely have made a dent." Kurt stared down at his food. Kurt had been doing it for years. Finn never noticed so Kurt kept doing it.

"Kurt you don't have an eating disorder do you?" Puck asked.

"I do eat enough to keep me at a healthy weight." Kurt said. "I need to stay relatively small for what I want to do. I'm a healthy weight for my height. It's not like you can see my rips or anything like that."

"Yeah right you wear so many layers I bet you look just like one of those nasty runway models." Dave commented. Kurt glared at him setting his food to the side and pulled off his jacket then his vest and then both shirts.

"Happy now?" Kurt snapped.

"If he's not I am." Puck commented.

"I was wrong sorry." Dave replied.

"Whatever." Kurt pulled on his shirt and sat back down stabbing his poor breaded chicken.

"So you two looked pretty cozy when we came in." Puck gave them both a grin.

"Puck." Finn warned.

"What at least I have the balls to admit Kurt's fucking hot. I mean shit you saw those abs and he's just a dancer."

"I wish you'd stop." Kurt mumbled.

"What? I'm allowed to look." Puck snapped. "We just don't touch."

"You did though. You're making this whole thing even worse I feel like I'm going to be the cause of some fight." Kurt shot back.

"Not if we all want you." Dave commented. Kurt choked on a pepper. He snatched up his clothes and his bag.

"I'm going." Kurt announced heading for the door.

"Kurt they're just teasing." Finn struggled to get up without making a mess.

"Well it's not funny." Kurt sniffed. "It's not fair either." Kurt expected Finn to beg him to stay and make the others apologize but instead he leaned down pressing another heated kiss to his lips. Kurt stood shocked.

"No one can tell us this is wrong but ourselves." Kurt stared up at Finn.

"I live in New York."

"For one more year we have school here. We can get jobs anywhere."

"Gay is one thing but a four way is another."

"If it's love who cares."

"We're brothers."

"No by blood."

"What if I freak out and Ruin things?"

"Then we'll hold you and sooth you."

"You'll grow to hate me."

"Never." Finn kissed him again and Kurt eased his things to the floor. Kurt tensed at first when more then Finn's big hands touched him. Kurt pulled back and looked at Dave.

"Feel like kissing me again? This time will be better I've had tons of practice." Kurt laughed and pulled Dave down for a kiss. Kurt didn't know who or when but soon he was naked and achingly hard. He got lost in the other men surrounding him, their touches were surprisingly soft he knew they were afraid he'd spook if they got rough.

Finn kept a hand on Kurt as often as he could Puck was kissing his way down Finn's body as Dave kissed Kurt who was straddling the larger man's lap. Kurt looked so out of place, his pale skin and delicate features such a difference from the three of them. Finn moaned as Puck's lips slid down his shaft. Kurt broke his kiss looking at them. Dave just moved his lips elsewhere. Finn leaned over meeting Kurt halfway for a kiss. Kurt gasped against his lips his body arching. Finn knew it had been years since Kurt had been with anyone. Kurt broke the kiss and moaned gaining Puck's attention enough for him to pull off and kiss his way up Kurt's back. Finn just rolled his eyes and leaned over tugging on Puck's nipple ring. Puck moaned against Kurt's neck.

Kurt ended up under Puck as Dave slid his fingers inside Finn. Finn closed his eyes moaning as Dave teased his prostate. "Ever topped Kurt?" Finn looked over where Kurt and Puck were Dave had pressed in a third waiting for him to stretch.

"No." Kurt replied.

"Want to?" Kurt bit his lip and looked over to Dave and Finn. "Ahahah princess they're playing their own game." Puck turned Kurt to face him. "I'm still adequately stretched from earlier." Kurt worried his lip before flipping Puck. They didn't talk any more except for muttered explicative, or shouted ones because Puck was just a loud bottom. Kurt lay between Puck and Finn hickeys dotting his collarbone. Puck was snoring looking totally satisfied. Kurt was wide awake and staring off into space.

"You alright?" Finn rubbed Kurt's hip.

"Yeah." Kurt blinked and looked up at him. "I…this was a onetime thing." Kurt sounded unsure.

"You can fuck me anyday." Puck mumbled rolling to his side and putting his arm over them. "Just go to sleep."

"Surprisingly I'm not tired." Kurt closed his eyes but Finn saw the extra moisture.

"There's a fashion magazine based in state isn't there. You could apply there. Or open up a dance studio train the next Rachel Berry." Finn tried.

"I can't give up on Broadway." Kurt said. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Kurt don't say ti like that. It sounds like we forced you." Dave said leaning over Finn.

"No! You didn't I wanted…I don't regret any of it. Just guess I'm getting attached. But I'm cured right?"

"Kurt." Finn sighed.

"If it's love, and we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better." Puck half sang behind him. It was a song playing earlier.

"If it's love, and we're four birds of a feather. Then the rest is just whenever." Dave picked up making kurt laugh.

"You're a pair of saps."

"If it's love, and we decide that it's forever. No one else could do it better. And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love too."

"Alright I get it." Kurt laughed snuggling closer to Puck and Finn. He laid his hand over Finns side taking Dave's hand. Got to have something to keep us together. Love, love. That's enough for me." Kurt sang softly letting their warmth surround him. They'd make it work somehow.

**LOVELOVELOVE**

"Noah Puckerman I swear if you leave your dirty uniform on the bathroom floor one more time I'm going to dig out my fake jewels and bedazler and bedazzle it!" Kurt shouted throwing the smelly articles in question at the man currently sprawled out on the couch over Finn's lap.

"As long as you write something nice across the ass."

"I vote for cockslut." Dave commented from their kitchen. Finn laughed earning him a punch in the arm.

"Well you are." Finn pouted. Kurt threw up his hands and went back into their bathroom to finish taking his shower. Teaching dancers was sweaty work and it was freaking hot as hell in Cleaveland. When he came back out Train was playing on the radio and his men were belting it out. Kurt smile and joined Dave in the kitchen to help finish make dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright here's the last one. I'm taking the other ten pairings and doing them just a bit differently. That way at least I'll get songs i like to work with. Just the pairings will be random. So wait for the next set coming out in a week or so.  
><strong>

**Reason it's written this way: I put the song on repeat and this is just what came out.**

**Warnings: triggers for any assortment of things because I kept it rather vague**

**Pairing-** FinnPuckKurtSam** suggested by ** eb012203 and Takachu

Song- **If You Ask -Faith Hill**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Fox does. I do not own If You Ask, Faith Hill does**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on a stool Sam sitting to his left with his guitar. Kurt didn't know what else to say or do. He'd finally broken down and found a song. Sam rubbed his side giving Kurt a reassuring smile. "Do you think this will work?" He asked softly.<p>

"I hope so. I know it bothers you the most but he hurt all of us." Kurt teared up knowing Sam was hurting too and so was Finn but it was him that had found Puck and had been told off. Sam leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's trembling lips.

"It'll be alright Kurt." Sam spoke softly pulling back as the rest of the glee club came in. Finn came in and took up the other stool. "Remember the chords." Sam asked with a half smile.

"Yeah." Finn looked at Kurt. "Doing better?"

"Then this morning yeah." Kurt replied. Mr. Schue walked in trailed by Puck.

"Alright everyone Kurt, Sam and Finn have something they want to sing so we'll start with them. Whenever you're ready guys." Finn and Sam started the soon. Kurt looked too Puck taking a deep breath before starting the song.

_Well I've come to know the look on your face  
>When you're lying about where you've been<br>Or how much you spent_

Kurt tried to keep a soft smile on his face but it felt unnatural and awkward. He looked away from Puck staring more toward the floor as he entered the second verse.

I know when you will raise your fingers  
>To your mouth as if to wipe away the shame<br>It's not a game I know you feel bad

Kurt's eyes closed as he began the chorus unable to look at anything. He was fighting back the tears.

_If you ask for my forgiveness  
>If you call my name I will come<br>If you ask for my love I will give you some_

Someday I know you will understand  
>Someday you'll finally realize<br>What you're doing to yourself

Kurt looked to Puck and wrapped his arms around himself holding his own arms tight in his hands. His voice trembled a bit and Sam joined him softly.

If you ask for my forgiveness  
>If you call my name I will come<br>If you ask for my love I will give you some

We've been dancing to  
>That same old song over and over again<br>I want to be your lover  
>I don't want to be your policeman<p>

Finn joined him and Sam on the next verse both dropping off at the last part.

So tonight when you finally make  
>Your way back to our door<br>I'll let you sleep it off like I did the night before

Puck looked near tears and Kurt felt his own well up with tears. They needed to get through to him needed him to stop being so defensive. What he was doing was going to get him killed.

_When you ask for my forgiveness  
>When you call my name I will come<br>When you ask for my love I will give you some_

In the morning I will get you up and  
>I will smile just when you want me to<br>Cause I'm, I'm all you have

The group clapped and Puck ran out. Kurt closed his eyes tight finding Sam's arms around him. Finn rubbed his back. "Shh it's alright Kurt. Just give him some time." Sam soothed the sniffling countertenor. He gave Finn a look but Finn was wearing the same look so it looked like he had not idea what puck would do.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

Kurt lay between Finn and Sam having cried himself to sleep. The other two felt so awful at how hard Kurt was taking Puck's problem. He was the most sensitive in any case but to see him cry so much upset Finn making him mad. They didn't need Puck. If he was going to screw up his life then he could fuck off and leave them alone.

Sam touched his shoulder and he realized he was clenching his fist and teeth. "I can't stand this. Sam he's cried himself to sleep for the past week. Burt's starting to get suspicious. If he finds out things will just get worse." Sam reached out and rubbed Finn's shoulder.

"I know and it's also hard to watch Puck destroy himself. We'll just try to be strong for Kurt."

"I'm sorry." Both of them jumped as Kurt spoke. Usually he slept pretty deep.

"Kurt it's alright." Sam said kissing his cheek. "We understand you were the one to see him all fucked up."

"Why would he do that? He has us why would he do that?" Finn pulled Kurt hard against him as the smaller cried again. Sam closed his eyes feeling his own need to cry overwhelm him. The door bell rang.

"Sam would you get that?" Finn asked holding Kurt. Sam gave him a small smile and climbed over them to go upstairs to answer the door. He definitely didn't expect to see Puck on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Sam wanted to yell and chase Puck off but he just looked so awful so Sam nodded and stepped back. Puck entered holding his arms tightly around his torso. "Sam I…"

"I think if you're going to say anything you should tell all three of us." Sam said in Puck's silence. Puck nodded and followed Sam downstairs. Kurt had stopped crying but he was still clinging to Finn.

"Noah." Kurt flew off the bed much to all their surprise tackling Puck. The smaller had his arms thrown around Puck's shoulders and he was crying again. "Please please let us help you. I love you so much Noah please." Kurt's hold looked painful but Sam didn't move to remove him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Puck broke into tears clutching at the back of Kurt's shirt. "Please I'm so sorry." Finn got off the bed and with Sam's help got them to the bed. Kurt refused to let Puck go both of them crying against each other. Sam and Finn lay on either side of them laying comforting hands on their tearful boyfriends. "I'm so sorry."

"Just let us help you Puck. We love you so much but we can't help if you wont let us. We don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore." Finn said rubbing Puck's side.

"We'll do anything to keep this from happening again." Sam added.

"I won't I wont." Puck cried harder. Kurt kissed his cheek.

"We forgive you." Kurt sighed stroking Puck's Mohawk till he fell asleep. "We're here Noah."

"We're going to have a long talk tomorrow." Sam sighed.

"Yeah but for now I just want to sleep. It feels like years since all of us were in one bed." Finn sighed. Kurt nodded snuggling against Puck's chest. At least he wasn't crying anymore.


End file.
